El anillo de Tánatos
by keu4o4
Summary: De verdad hay que hacer las cosas por nuestra cuenta o dejar que ocurran solas? sakura decidio cambiar a su mejor amigo pero se arrepentira de haberlo hecho. habran muchos misterios oscuros y amor...
1. Chapter 1: Presentaciones

Eran las siete de la mañana y la luz del alba traspasaba la ventana entrando por una pequeña separación entre las cortinas y pegaba sobre unos ojos jade que habían estado abiertos desde la noche anterior.

Una pelirrosa se encontraba se encontraba encerrada en su habitación con muchos libros a su alrededor, habían botellas vacías y otras con unos líquidos de olores muy fuertes y colores opacos. Sobre su escritorio tenia hierbas de todo tipo, trituradas en pedazos muy pequeños y polvos blancos regados por toda la cama.

Si a alguien se le cruzo ligeramente por la cabeza que por esta descripción estoy dando a entender que la vida de esta chica (cuyo nombre es Sakura) es la más lamentable que cualquier persona puede llevar pues, se han equivocado…

Bueno la verdad que su vida si es un poco extraña y acontece hechos fuera de lo normales pero no porque ella quiere que sea así sino que las cosas se dieron por medio de la herencia

Sakura POV

¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡Voy a lloraaaar! ¡Ya no puedo más! Mi energía está agotada y todavía no encuentro la solución a este problema que quiero quitarme de encima. Volteo hacia la ventana y me doy cuenta que ya amaneció y que ya es hora de alistarme para la escuela.

Veo mi habitación y me doy cuenta que es un desastre, como si la tercera guerra mundial se hubiera desatado entre estas cuatro paredes.

Con la poca energía que me queda muevo mis manos y empiezo a levantar todas mis cosas antes que mi mamá llegue a despertarme. Felizmente no se ha dado cuenta que me quedé toda la noche revisando estos libros…

· Sra. Haruno: SAKURA!

Aaash hablé muy rápido ¬¬U a esta mujer la adoro pero a veces me desespera que no se le escapa ni una. Por el portazo que dio al entrar a mi habitación me dio a entender que se dio cuenta de todo lo que estuve haciendo la noche anterior.

¡Wau! Está furiosa…bueno creo que la entiendo porque ha encontrado mis cosas flotando por el aire mientras que poco a poco se están acomodando solas. Si al principio su cara era molesta, ahora cambio al de una fiera que le están robando a su cachorro. ¡Ja! A veces me dan risa mis comparaciones pero…así soy u.u

· Sakura: buenos días ma' ^^

· Sra. Haruno: "buenos días ma'" –el sarcasmo se le da bien, seguro de ella lo heredé– Sakura cuantas veces te he pedido que… -cerró la puerta y continuó- no hagas magia dentro de la casa.

· Sakura: ay mamá me gusta hacer magia pues…las cosas son más fáciles cuando las solucionas así.

· Sra. Haruno: no mi amor, hay cosas que uno tiene que arreglar solo y eso deberías saberlo bien. Algunos hechizos no tienen vuelta atrás y eso tenlo siempre en cuenta.

· Sakura: mamá…ya te he dicho que estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer y no voy a cambiar de opinión –suspiro- estuve toda la noche buscando algún hechizo que me quite este peso de encima.

Así es, soy maga y lo heredé de mis padres ya que son de los mejores hechiceros del mundo mágico. Sé que sonora algo obvio que de padres hechiceros salga una hija hechicera pero en mi vida entendí que lo obvio no siempre es lo que pasará.

¿Por qué toco este punto? Pues en sencillas y pocas palabras: mi hermana menor no es maga. Es raro…lo sé, pero en el mundo mágico hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido como en el caso de mi familia ya que todos los hijos de padres hechiceros nacen con las mismas cualidades como mi primo y yo.

Bueno para no molestar a mi hermana, mis papás me pidieron que mantenga la magia al mínimo.

· Sra. Haruno: pero hija, sabes que por tu hermana mantenemos esta casa con poca magia.

· Sakura: lo sé ma'

· Sra. Haruno: tu papá si pudo dormir anoche pero yo no y sabes bien por qué ¡escuche todos tus desastres! ¿Crees que tu hermana ha podido dormir?

· Sakura: pensé que tal vez podría despertar y por eso le puse la arena de Morfeo*

· Sra. Haruno: eso explica el por qué recién se está metiendo a bañar ¬¬ ella siempre madruga a diferencia de ti. No vuelvas a hechizarla ¡por favor!

· Sakura: aaaaaay mamá ¡siempre las discusiones van a ser por lo mismo! ¡Matsuri ya está grande para que entienda que ella no nació con nuestros poderes! Tendrá una vida normal y… -sentí mi cabeza darme vueltas y caí en los brazos de mi mamá.

· Sra. Haruno: has usado mucha magia, creo que será mejor que hoy no vayas a la escuela para que descanses.

· Sakura: no te preocupes, me doy un baño y estoy como nueva –dije yendo hacia mi baño

· Sra. Haruno: ni se te ocurra usar mis sales de baño de mandrágora* para bañarte ¬¬

· Sakura: aaaaahhh! ¡ ¿Para qué tengo una mamá experta en pociones y polvos mágicos si no me deja usar nada? –grite desde mi baño.

….

Los papás de Sakura estaban desayunando tranquilamente en la cocina. Su padre es un hombre de talla y bien vestido, de pelo castaño y ojos jade. Tiene por nombre Fujitaka Haruno; es un hechicero excelente y no solo por conocer todo sobre la magia sino que a la par es muy buena persona. Está por tomar el mando en el mundo mágico cuando el actual hechicero a cargo se retire. Esto se da cada cien años (los hechiceros suelen vivir por largo tiempo) una vez que el que está al mando haya cumplido con su trabajo a la perfección. El actual hechicero es Sarutobi, un anciano sabio que le enseño a su abuelo todo lo que sabe pero ya ha pasado la época en la que se le encomendó mantener la paz en el mundo mágico y ahora le cederá la responsabilidad al papá de Sakura según su voluntad influida por el consejo de magia.

A su lado, mezclando lo amargo y dulce del café con azúcar está la señora Haruno, una hermosa mujer de pelo rosa, ojos negros y delicados rasgos llamada Sonomi. También tiene ilimitados conocimientos sobre la magia, pues eso llamó mucho la atención del ser amado…con el que se casó. Ella se dedicó a la fabricación de posiciones y todo tipo de componentes mágico ya que fue instruida por la mejor hechicera de esa especialidad; Tsunade, hechicera artista y a la vez es…su suegra.

Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no sintieron la presencia de alguien hasta que hablo:

· …: mamá, ¡muero de sueño!

Esa presencia era de Matsuri, la segunda hija de la pareja. Una niña preciosa de catorce años, pelo castaño y ojos muy negros como el pozo más profundo. Lo que tiene de linda lo tiene de "normal"; según la descripción de lo que sería una persona normal ya que no tiene ninguna clase de poder mágico.

Trata de superar esa idea siendo la primera de su clase, respetuosa y siempre obedeciendo lo que se le pide…la hija perfecta…pero en el fondo tiene fastidio por no ser igual que la mayoría de su familia y aunque quiere a su hermana también siente cierto rencor porque le gustaría ser tan dedicada y hábil en la magia tal como lo es Sakura.

· Sonomi: ¡ay mi amor! Tu hermana no quiso despertarte anoche cuando hacia su trabajo de la escuela y ummm por eso te puso la arena de Morfeo para que duermas bien.

La hermosa mujer trataba de que su hija no se moleste con su hermana mayor. Notaba su fastidio siempre que salía algún tema sobre la magia.

· Matsuri: -bostezando- ya ma' no te preocupes. ¿Hay algo que me quite este sueño? –Sus bostezos no paraban- hoy tengo un examen importante y debo estar muy concentrada.

· Sonomi: no hija mmm la arena se consume sola poco a poco mezclándose con la humedad de los ojos pero… -pensaba con cuidado- déjame intentar esto…

Se acercó hasta quedar frente a su hija, la miro a los ojos muy cerca y levantó su mano suavemente haciendo unos movimientos que atrajeron una pequeña brisa lo suficientemente fuerte para que se lleve los residuos de arena que quedaban en sus parpados.

· Sonomi: ¿mejor?

· Matsuri: si ma'…gracias –dijo tratando de pasar por alto la acción de su madre y empezó a desayunar.

….

En la escuela…

Llegaron las hermanas y cada una fue a su respectivo salón de clases. La escuela es enorme, con lindos jardines, canchas deportivas, salones grandes con la tecnología que facilita el desarrollo y aprendizaje de los alumnos, profesores de primera y un ambiente tranquilo…es decir, una escuela común y corriente.

La ojijade caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a su salón donde encontró a sus amigas y se acercó a ellas.

· Sakura: ¡chicas! ¿Qué tal?

· Tenten: ¡Saku! Oye aquí hay un problemita que ya nos tiene cansadas desde que nos conocemos jaja.

· Sakura: ¿qué pasa?

· Ino: nuestra querida y adorable amiga Hinata sigue sin hablar con taradito de Kiba después de lo que pasó el sábado ¬¬

· Sakura: ¡whaaat! ¿No puedes superarlo? Será tonto pero te dijo que está loco por tiiii y te besooó! Va a creer que besa mal jajaja…o ¡no! ¡Espera! ¿Besa mal? ¿Tan feo fue que te dejo así? Jajajaja

· Tenten: jajajaja siiii ¡eso debe ser! ¡Pobre Hinata! Su primer beso en serio y le tocó una mala experiencia jajaja

Nuestra linda y bocona Tenten siempre metiendo la pata, pero bueno ya estamos acostumbradas a sus comentarios ofensivos jeje

· Ino: jajajaja

· Hinata: noooo no chicas –la ojiperla estaba más roja que un tomate- no besa mal pero no sé…me siento un poco apenada porque no supe qué responderle o/o

· Saku-Ino-Ten: QUE TAMBIEN LO QUIEREEEEEEEESSSSS!

Con esa respuesta fueron bastante claras con lo que la chica de ojos perla tiene que hacer y además la dejaron tirada en el suelo por el tremendo susto que le dieron.

· Ino: ¡ay Hina! ¡No cambias! ¬¬ -después de esas palabras se dirigió a su mejor amiga- Saku, tenemos que hablar.

· Sakura: lo sé…ven, acompáñame al pasillo.

….

En otra parte de la escuela…

· … ¡¿te quieres apuraaar? Vamos a llegar tarde de nuevo y por tu culpa…DE NUEVO

· …¡ahhhh ya voy! ¡Me despertaste muy tempranoooo! Como quieres que camine más rápido si todavía tengo medio cerebro dormido T_T

· …Naruto…eso te lo creería si tuvieras cerebro ¬¬

· Naruto: Gaara, ¿ya hablaste con tu prima? -dijo sonrojado.

. Gaara: no he podido pero, ¿no has pensado que ella no está interesada en ti?

· Naruto: ¿no te has dado cuenta varias chicas de la escuela están interesadas en mí?

· Gaara: es muy fastidioso pero si me he dado cuenta junto con toda la escuela ¬¬U pero ahí está el problema…Sakura no es como las demás y nunca le ha gustado ser del montón.

· Naruto: esa es una de las razones por las que me gusta tanto. No solo es hermosa con esos ojos claros, es linda e inteligente y ¡wau! Siempre es tan original, bohemia y buena persona…no puedo evitar estar enamorado de ella con todo lo que… -no pudo terminar con su melosa descripción según el rubio ya que fue jalado fuertemente por este.

· Gaara: ahora llegaremos tarde por TU culpa "soñador" ¬¬

Entonces se fueron corriendo para no llegar a su primera clase de la mañana. Estos dos chicos casi siempre se llevan como perro y gato pero en el fondo se tienen mucho aprecio y se cuidan el uno al otro como si fueran hermanos.

Naruto es un chico muy despistado pero muy buen amigo y pertenece a los mortales. En todo momento está con su mejor sonrisa para dedicársela a aquellas personas en las siempre confiaría. Llama la atención en la escuela no solo por ser atractivo -porque lo es con ese cabello rubio ligeramente desordenado y ojos azules como el cielo llenos de vida que te matarían con una mirada- sino que también es de los mejores deportistas. Es de sentimientos sinceros que demuestra a sus amigos, en especial con la chica que lo vuelve loco con su belleza, encanto y esa mirada tierna que le dedica cada vez que están frente a frente. La chica que ocupa sus pensamientos es Sakura. Son los mejores amigos y siempre están en el mismo grupo para salir pero lo malo en este sueño de la futura pareja perfecta es que Sakura no está interesada en él pero no se rendirá y va a seguir tratando de conquistarla…o eso creía.

Gaara es primo hermano de Sakura y Matsuri por parte de los hombres de la familia y al igual que ella es un mago en secreto. Es muy serio pero muy buen amigo y es un mago muy fuerte y a veces un poco cruel para defender a los que quiere…toda la familia lo está ayudando a controlar sus instintos. Cuida de sus primas como si fuera el hermano mayor y siempre está cerca de ellas para evitar que las lastimen. Su carácter es un poco introvertido pero de aquellos que te caen bien. Sus ojos jade son iguales a los de su prima favorita (aunque en el fondo no lo demuestre, adora a Sakura) pero a diferencia con los de ella, estos no tienen mucha vida. A pesar de ser así, es muy querido por sus amigos.

….

En el pasillo…

Se encontraban Ino y Sakura muy serias hablando sobre un tema que la pelirrosa quiere terminar y su seguridad por lo que va a hacer parece que no cambiará. Ella solo piensa en terminar con ese asunto sin medir las consecuencias.

· Ino: ¿conseguiste solucionarlo?

· Sakura: no…he estado toda la noche leyendo la mitad de los libros de hechizos que tienen mis papás, intentando conjuros, mezclando pociones y aun ¡nada! Esto tiene que terminar…es por su bien.

· Ino: ¿estás segura que eso quieres? –La pelirrosa la fulminó con la mirada- Digo…ya sé que te lo he preguntado mil veces pero si lo piensas bien, es lindo eso a lo que tú llamas "problema"

· Sakura: yo no quiero eso…lo hago por él porque no quiero que sienta algo si no es correspondido.

· Ino: bueno tú sabes que hay muchos hechizos en los que no hay vuelta atrás y los de amor no son la excepción.

· Sakura: lo sé y lo he pensado mucho…he tratado de verlo como algo más que un amigo pero no puedo. Estoy segura de lo que quiero –hizo una pausa- ahora la cosa es que no encuentro el hechizo adecuado.

· Ino: mmm bueno he intentado muchas veces de convencerte para que no lo hagas pero no vas a cambiar de opinión ¿no?

· Sakura: no…lo sabes bien –dijo con seguridad en su mirada.

· Ino: creo que me podría meter en un problema pero… ¡ay! Lo que te voy a dar lo encontré en la caja de objetos prohibidos de mi mamá…espérame aquí.

La rubia entro al salón hacia su puesto y sacó de su mochila una pequeña bolsa de gamuza roja y la llevo hasta su mejor amiga con algo de tristeza en la mirada. Una vez que estuvo frente a Sakura, dudo unos segundos pero terminó dándole ese pequeño objeto. La pelirrosa abrió la bolsa y sacó lo que se encontraba en el interior.

· Sakura: explícame que es… ¡espera! Creo que es… ¡¿lo es? –Dijo alegre y sorprendida- ¡no puedo creer que tu mamá lo tenga! ¡Leí sobre esto e intente conseguirlo pero me dijeron que solo existía uno! –estaba muy contenta por el objeto que tenía entre sus manos.

· Ino: si, "el anillo de Tánatos*" dicen que dentro de este anillo esta incrustado uno de sus cabellos envolviendo un cabello de la diosa Afrodita* y es por eso que el efecto que causa es el que estabas buscando…mata…

· Sakura: …mata todo el sentimiento de amor hacia la persona que te lo coloca –continuó con lo que Ino iba a decir.

· Ino: lo puedes usar pero una vez que se lo pones ya nunca más se lo podrás quitar y el sentimiento que tenía hacia ti ya no regresará.

· Sakura: ¿por qué lo tenía tu mamá?

· Ino: ese anillo ha pasado por mi familia muchos años…mi mamá paso por lo mismo que tú pero al final…no lo quiso usar

· Sakura: ¿por qué?

· Ino: se enamoró de él y eso llevó a que yo este aquí…por eso te pido que lo pienses bien Sakura.

· Sakura: ya no tengo nada que pensar…quiero que Naruto se olvide de lo que siente por mí porque yo no estoy enamorada de él aunque siga insistiéndome yo no puedo dejar de verlo como amigo y nada más –pensó un poco- lo voy a usar.

· Ino: tienes una buena excusa para dárselo porque se acerca su cumpleaños… -suspiró- Saku yo de verdad quiero tu bien y el de Naruto. Los quiero mucho y si lo que vas a hacer piensas que es lo correcto…entonces te apoyo –sonrió ligeramente.

· Sakura: gracias Ino…eres la mejor del mundo

Sakura POV

Así es…Ino es la mejor del mundo y mi mejor amiga. La conozco desde que entramos a la primaria a la vez y hemos sido inseparables desde entonces, es un poco extraño porque somos completamente distintas…ella es una rubia loca que siempre está en el último chisme del momento y yo soy tranquila jejeje bueno que se puede hacer si los opuestos se atraen ¿no? Es el caso entre mi amiga y yo ^^

Estábamos tan concentradas en nuestra conversación que no nos dimos cuenta de que alguien se nos acercó despacio y sospechosamente nos susurró…

· …tengan cuidado con lo que van a hacer…

Nos habló tan suave que nos dio cierto temor al escucharlo hasta hacernos brincar al momento que las dos volteamos a ver de quien se trataba y no era nadie más que…

· Sakura: ¿eh? ¿Profesor Kakashi? ¿De qué está hablando? –dije nerviosa pensando que tal vez escuchó algo de lo que estábamos hablando y es que nadie, puede saber sobre nosotros los magos.

· Kakashi: jajajaja nada niñas pero sus caras de misterio me tentaron a darles un pequeño susto jaja pero algo traman y si es en contra de Gai pues saben que no las delataré ^^

· Ino: ¡siiii profe! e…era una broma para el profesor Gai

· Kakashi: bueno entren que ya voy a empezar la clase

· Saku-Ino: ¡si señor! ^^U

Hicimos un saludo militar bromeándole y caminamos hacia nuestros puestos pero antes de empezar a caminar me pareció escucharle decir algo así como "sabrás que hacer"…giré mi rostro hacia el profesor y este me sonrió. Debió se mi imaginación y no le tomé importancia ya que él no puede saber algo sobre lo que voy a hacer o que soy maga…mmm no jeje es imposible aunque últimamente está muy sospechoso. Es un excelente profesor y todos lo estimamos a pesar de que viste raro y su actitud es extraña ¿entienden por qué? Supongo que no jeje pues les explico…no viste como los otros profesores así a la corbata y traje, noooo! no; su look es casual y despreocupado… de andar con camisetas, jeans, zapatillas etc.… (Como Johnny Depp en esta página /2007/12/estilo-de-celebrities-johnny-deep-orlando-bloom-adam-brody-milo-ventimiglia/) ¡Y ni hablemos de sus anteojos! ¡La luna del lado derecho es de cristal transparente y la del izquierdo es de unos lentes de sol! Siiii, ¡raaaro!

Si hablamos de su actitud es tan extraña como sus anteojos de lunas diferentes; su mirada siempre intimida aunque su tema de conversación sea de algo divertido y siempre es como si se quedara pensando en cada una de las palabras que articula la otra persona, además camina despacio, siempre aparece de la nada y cuando habla sobre algo serio usa esa voz que te congela la sangre. Es muy misterioso y en varias ocasiones se ha quedado mirándome…asusta T^T

Estaba tan atrapada en la telaraña de mis pensamientos que no lo vi entrar…a mi lindo mejor amigo que me declaró su amor.

Note que estaba presente cuando se sentó en el puesto a mi lado derecho, lo miré y sonreí suavemente. Sé que cuando alguien está enamorado, hasta el más mínimo detalle te ilusiona pero no puedo evitarlo porque lo quiero mucho y por eso debo hace que use este anillo –me dije mientras observaba ese pedacito de plata sobre mi mano.

No está bien que solucione mis problemas con magia (siempre lo dice mi mamá) pero no es por mí, sino para que el encuentre a alguien que corresponda su amor…

· No te preocupes Naruto. Acabará pronto y serás feliz con alguien más porque a mi lado nunca será así –pensé.


	2. Chapter 2: El cumpleaños de Naruto

SAKURA POV

¿Cuánto tiempo esperé este día? La respuesta es: desde hace más de un año cuando Naruto me confesó que está enamorado de mí.

Estoy sentada en mi cómoda silla de paja mirando el atardecer del quinto día de la semana, después de una cansada mañana en la escuela, con la solución de mi problema situada sobre mi mano. Este hermoso anillo de plata que está envuelto por una poderosa magia oscura y oculta me ayudará a que mi dulce y serio mejor amigo supere lo que siente por mí y encuentre a alguien que le corresponda.

Siento un poco de culpa por obligarlo a cambiar sus propios sentimientos pero es necesario…por él.

FLASHBACK

Mis amigas y yo estábamos sentadas en nuestro lugar favorito de la escuela…el jardín de tulipanes en la parte trasera del salón de música. Las veía muy sospechosas desde hace rato se estaban haciendo señas y ojitos entre ellas, pero se los pase por alto. Después entendí su comportamiento.

Ino: Tenten, ¿me acompañas a la biblioteca?

Sakura: ¿tú? ¿Biblioteca? ¿En serio?

Ino: si ¬¬ estoy ampliando mis intereses.

Sakura: mmm… ¬¬ -me mandó una mirada asesina pero no me quede atrás y se la devolví.

Tenten: bueeeno ^^U ¿vamos?

Ino: ¡sip! Vámonos…¡nos vemos chicas!

Y ahí nos quedamos Hinata y yo hablando un poco, bueno más bien la que hablaba era yo y ella respondía. No se puede hacer mucho por cambiarla jeje es muy callada y buena persona, así la queremos y jamás pensaríamos que _cambie._

Mientras bromeábamos de lo extraño que era el hecho de que Ino fuera a la biblioteca, escuché un ruido muy cerca de nosotras y me puse un poco nerviosa.

En cualquier otro momento no tendría por qué sentir los escalofríos recorrer toda mi espalda pero ahora no doy con los nervios ya que en el mundo mágico dieron la alerta de que habían escapado unos diablos mágicos que por su apariencia uno querría abrazarlos por lo lindos que son. Bueno no hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias porque estos diablitos de un pie de altura comen carne animal y humana. Extremadamente peligrosos.

Alisté mi varita que escondía debajo de la blusa pero justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo sin que Hinata me viera, una sensación de alivio me envolvió al saber que era una persona la que se acercaba.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al ver que era Naruto.

Naruto: hola chicas.

¡Hola! –respondimos las dos al unísono

Naruto: Sakura, ¿podemos hablar? …a solas –esto último lo dijo mirando a Hinata y ella gustosa se fue…extrañamente emocionada.

Sakura: ¿qué tal la clase? Aburrida ¿no? Jeje

Naruto: siiii T^T bastanteee.

Sakura: ¡ay! ¬¬ eres un exagerado jeje tampoco estuvo para llorar

Naruto: mmm…no quería hablar de las clases…es algo mmm importante ¬/¬

Sakura: dime, soy toda oídos ^^

Naruto: bueno…mmm…lo que quería decirte era ¬/¬

Sakura: ¿me dirás hoy? –sonreí ampliamente al decir eso para que no piense que lo estaba criticando.

Naruto: ¡sí! ¡Claro que sí!...bueno… -vi como sus mejillas se pintaron ligeramente de rosa.

Sakura: ¿te sientes bien? –dije levantándome y acerque mi rostro al suyo para verlo bien.

Recuerdo perfectamente que ese momento fue el que deje de ser despistada. Puedo describir al detalle todos los gestos que hizo Naruto ahí parado frente a mí. Estaba bastante sonrojado desde que nos quedamos solos y el acercarme a él hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro no lo ayudó; al contrario, enrojeció aún más. Inocentemente pensé que estaba enfermo y como su mejor amiga me preocupé.

Suavemente puse mi mano derecha sobre su mejilla para sentir si estaba afiebrado y vi como temblando ligeramente atrapó mis dedos para acariciarlos y algo raro sentí en mi pecho pero hasta hoy pienso que solo fue mi imaginación. Lo que vino después nunca creí que pasaría; sacó su mano de la mía y junto con la otra, aquella que plasma bellas canciones que muchas veces hemos pronunciado juntos, tomó mi rostro y danzamos por un momento hasta que nos hizo falta una pequeña brisa para mantenernos vivos.

Después de separar nuestros labios mi corazón latía fuerte y supongo que fue la impresión de que mi mejor amigo me besó.

Naruto: supongo que lo que quería decirte lo dedujiste por lo que hice –sonrió suavemente- estoy muy enamorado de ti –decía acariciando mi mejilla- desde hace mucho tiempo.

No sabía que decir, no quería lastimarlo diciéndole que no lo puedo corresponder así que trate, de verdad traté de que entienda mis sentimientos por él.

Sakura: bueno Naruto, me haces sentir especial diciéndome eso. Quiero que sepas que te quiero muchísimo –cuando dije eso vi un pequeño brillo en sus profundos ojos y dude en seguir, aun así continúe- pero no de la misma manera…siempre hemos sido muy amigos, ¡los mejores!

Naruto: sé que puedo hacer que sientas lo mismo que yo…

Sakura: ¡no Naruto! No quiero perder tu amistad y sé que lo que siento por ti no cambiará. Garra y tú siempre han estado cuidando y el único sentimiento que lograron en mí fue quererlos como hermanos.

Naruto: pero yo no te quiero de esa manera sino…

No pudo continuar porque vi detrás de él que había un diablo mágico corriendo hacia el área del jardín de niños así que tuve que salir corriendo para evitar que ataque a alguien.

Me sentí muy mal por dejarlo ahí con la palabra en la boca pero era importante evitar ataques o cualquier cosa que delate al mundo mágico. Tuve que saltarme el resto de las clases y me quede hasta muy tarde en el colegio acompañada de Ino atrapando diablos.

Al día siguiente recuerdo que él estaba muy molesto conmigo por dejarlo de esa manera pero le invente una excusa bastante creíble y todo regreso a ser como antes…es fácil darle excusas a Naruto porque es muy ingenuo. Volvimos a ser amigos aunque siempre intentaba acercarse de más a mí…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK Y POV

Después de que la pelirrosa recordó todo eso al mirar el anillo escuchó un incesante sonido fuera de su casa. Al regresar a la realidad supo que se trataba del timbre, entonces con desgano se paró para abrir la puerta y desgraciadamente su ánimo no estaba para recibir escándalos…

Ino: ¡amigaaaaa! ¡Tenemos que alistarnos para el fiestón que nos espera esta nocheee!

Sakura: ¡baja la voz Ino! ¡Está bien que no estén mis papás pero no hagas escandalo!

Ino: ¡ok, ok! ¡Bueno apurémonos sino no cuando lleguemos al "Mirador" será muy tarde!

Sakura: ¿ah? No sabía que al final se decidieron por esa discoteca.

Ino: ¡pues siiiii! ¡Y me encaaaanta la idea! Bueno ahora a ponernos irresistibles jaja.

Se apresuraron a llegar al cuarto de la ojijade y una vez ahí pusieron manos a la obra. Ino se vistió como siempre, mostrando un poquito más de lo normal: falda corta de jean oscuro, con una blusita de tirantes fucsia con detalles brillantes pero no escandalosos y unas sandalias de taco de un color plateado bastante opaco para no escandalizar su atuendo. Por otro lado estaba Sakura que llevaba una blusa amarrada al cuello con la espalda media descubierta, de colores cruzados como naranja, azul opaco, blanco y negro. Además un short negro pegado y sandalias de taco también negras.

Las dos estaban muy lindas y en cuanto llegaron a la fiesta llamaron la atención de todos, algunas chicas con celos, otras con admiración y los chicos las miraban encantados y otros con miradas que no deberían usar…si es que entienden jeje.

Sakura: esto es un poco vergonzoso u/u…vamos a buscar a los demás.

Ino: ay Saku no entiendo por qué no te gusta la atención de los demás jeje a mí me encanta.

Sakura: no me interesa ¬¬ busquemos a los demás.

La pelirrosa se llevó a Ino a regañadientes y encontraron a los demás. Ahí estaba él, tan alegre y encantador como siempre, algo que ni siquiera Sakura pudo ignorar porque estaba más lindo que de costumbre con su camisa azul oscuro con los dos primeros botones desabrochados que dejaban ver su trabajado y bronceado pecho y el pantalón negro que le quedaba perfecto. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la ojijade cuando se acercó a saludarlo porque tenía un aroma masculino y delicioso que la dejó embriagada.

Lo mismo pasó con Naruto al mirar a la chica que le quita el sueño. La veía hermosa y su sonrisa lo dejó hipnotizado y apenas reaccionó en el momento en el que ella le dio un encantador beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

La discoteca estaba a punto de reventar; música buenísima y todos estaban muy animados porque el alcohol no tuvo control en algunos. Los que se controlaron los tragos estaban pasando un buen rato y entre ellos había una parejita hablando.

Kiba: pero no entiendo tu actitud…yo sé que te robé ese beso pero no es para tanto. Me gustas mucho y no pude evitarlo teniéndote frente a mí.

Hinata: entiendo pero no me gustó que forzaras el momento. Tú también me gustas mucho y quisiera darte otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas a su tiempo –le sonrió suavemente y el castaño se sonrojó al verla.

Kiba: te prometo que esta vez haré las cosas bien –le dijo mientras dedicaba una de sus típicas sonrisas- ¿quieres ir a bailar?

Hinata: claro ^^ ¡vamos!

Y así los locos enamorados se fueron a bailar bastante tiempo hasta que los pies no pudieran más. Kiba es un chico dulce que estudia con los demás y es bastante impulsivo para hacer las cosas, por eso tomó por sorpresa el mencionado beso. Está muy enamorado de Hinata y ella de él.

En otro lado de la discoteca, Sakura miraba reprobatoriamente a su mejor amiga bailar porque estaba ilusionando a su primo que está loco por ella.

Sakura: ¿cuándo cambiarás tarada? –dijo en un susurro.

…¿hablando sola de nuevo? –preguntó alguien detrás de ella, asustándola.

Sakura: ¡ay Naruto, no seas tonto! me asustaste.

Naruto: discúlpame jeje no lo pude resistir viéndote tan pensativa –sonreía inocente.

Sakura: está bien ^^ pensé que estarías por ahí bailando con alguna de las babosas que te siguen jeje.

Naruto: ¿celosa? –empezó a ponerse galante.

Sakura: ¡ja! Jamás jeje no seas tonto.

Naruto: bueno no lastimes jeje –aunque por fuera lo decía bromeando, por dentro hablaba muy en serio…le dolió que dijera que jamás sentiría celos por él.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTOOOOOO! –llegaron todos gritando y abrazándolo.

Estuvieron ahí bastante tiempo diciéndole cuanto lo estiman, otros bromeándole y muchas cosas más pues la verdad es que ya todos andaban pasaditos de copas. Fueron a bailar entre todos por mucho tiempo, tomaron y enloquecieron como si fuera su última fiesta y en medio del tumulto, Sakura sacó a Naruto y lo llevó al mirador que daba al mar (por eso bautizaron al local con ese nombre)…estaba lista para lo que iba a hacer.

Naruto: ¿no te estabas divirtiendo en esa bola de gente que hicieron los chicos? Jaja

Sakura: no es eso…la estaba pasando bien pero quería darte tu regalo ^^ -estaba un poco nerviosa por los resultados de su decisión- cierra los ojos.

Acto seguido, el rubio cerró sus zafiros. Sakura tomó sus manos y puso la bolsita de gamuza roja sobre estas…

Sakura: ya puedes abrirlos –Naruto los abrió- ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Sonreía por fuera, pero en su cabeza se debatía constantemente si estaba haciendo bien. Toda la seguridad que sentía antes de ese momento se desvaneció y estaba a punto de echarse para atrás pero Naruto ya había sacado el anillo de la bolsita y vio esa sonrisa tierna, así que ya no había como retroceder.

Naruto: es muy lindo…gracias Sakura –tenía ese brillo en los ojos que ella ya conocía- ¡eres la mejor del mundo! –la abrazo fuertemente y después de soltarla intento besarla pero…

Sakura: ¡espera! Ummm ¿no te lo vas a probar? ^^U –pregunto aun nerviosa.

Naruto: mmm si claro –dijo un poco decepcionado.

SAKURA POV

El tiempo se detuvo en el momento que Naruto tomó el anillo entre sus manos y después todo fue como en cámara lenta. Tenía la mirada fija en cada uno de sus movimientos; el anillo comenzó a deslizarse por el dedo anular de mi mejor amigo y una vez que estuvo en su posición vi como reducía su tamaño hasta amoldarse en este y después las cosas no fueron igual.

Una luz roja que provenía de Naruto, iluminó el mirador y poco a poco se fue haciendo una esfera de cristal muy pequeña que cayó sobre mi mano y entendí lo que era. En el libro de artilugios mágicos decía que una vez que el anillo fuera colocado, el sentimiento seria encerrado en lo que tenía sobre mi mano ahora mismo y después tendría arrojarlo lejos de donde me encuentre en este momento.

Así que eso hice mientras Naruto aún estaba atontado por lo que acaba de pasar, retrocedí unos pasos y con toda la fuerza que tenía, lancé la esfera al mar…lejos, muy lejos. Luego regrese su lado.

Naruto: ¿Qué paso? No entiendo nada –decía con los ojos cerrados.

Sakura: ¿te sientes bien?

Naruto: ¡ash! Sakura ¿qué quieres? –dijo en un tono de fastidio que me desencajó.

Sakura: bu…bueno vi que te estabas sintiendo mal y quise ayudarte.

Naruto: ¡no necesito tu ayuda! ¡Solo molestas! –Me asustó su tono de voz- ¡déjame tranquilo, no te soporto!

No entendía nada…se supone que el anillo hace que olvides que estás enamorado de una persona pero no que los sentimientos cambiarían por odio. Tenía que encontrar a Ino. La busqué por toda la discoteca y pero no la encontré.

A lo lejos vi a Hinata con Kiba así que me acerque a ellos…

Sakura: ¿han visto a Ino?

Kiba: se acaba de ir con Gaara. Se estaba sintiendo mal y él la llevo a su casa.

Sakura: ay no puede ser. Justo ahora se tuvo que emborrachar –estaba desesperada por encontrarla.

Hinata: ¿pasa algo Saku?

Sakura: necesito hablar con ella de Naruto.

Kiba: ¿de Naruto? ¿Qué tiene Naruto? ¿Todavía no te haces la idea de que te odia? Jejeje

Hinata: Kiba ¡no te pases!

Kiba: pero si es la verdad…Sakura ya deberías aterrizar.

Sakura: ¿qué? –estaba bastante aturdida como para entenderlo.

Kiba: Naruto no va a ser el mismo…desde que lo rechazaste hace un año de esa manera tan cortante y fría, él ya no quiso saber nada de ti. Se rindió y se alejó de ti. Ahora te odia.

Sakura: pe…pero…

Hinata: Kiba te estás pasando ¿ok? Ven amiga, te llevo a tu casa y mañana hablas con Ino –dijo levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a mí.

Sakura: si, mejor hablo mañana con ella.

Hinata: lo que me parece raro es que te sorprendas de que Naruto y tú ya no sean amigos.

"Ahora te odia" … "de que Naruto y tú ya no sean amigos" … "Ahora te odia" … "de que Naruto y tú ya no sean amigos" … "Ahora te odia" … "de que Naruto y tú ya no sean amigos" … "Ahora te odia" … "de que Naruto y tú ya no sean amigos"…

Esas palabras se repetían y se repetían constantemente en mi cabeza y las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de su escondite. Caminaba con dirección a la salida del local y pase al lado de Naruto y lo vi…ahí mirándome fijamente con su cuerpo pegado a una chica, besándola intensamente mientras esta le acariciaba la espalda.

Mi corazón se partía en pedazos al ver esa mirada de odio que tenía hacia mí. Ese chico ya no era Naruto...su Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3: Depresión

Capítulo 3: Depresión

¿Por qué tuvo que pasar así? No esperaba este resultado tan drástico. Empiezo a creer en el dicho "uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"…fui muy tonta al querer arreglar las cosas de esta forma. Debí hacerle caso a mi mamá en todas las veces que me dijo que la magia no siempre arregla los problemas. Es verdad.

Ya estaba en mi habitación después de que me dejó Hinata y estoy nuevamente sentada en mi adorada silla de paja dentro de una suave frazada, aun sin cambiarme de ropa, mirando al cielo sin ningún punto fijo. Me quedo viendo cómo va apareciendo el sol sobre la casa del frente y pensando en lo que fue tener a un amigo como Naruto…esa casa frente a la mía es la de "él". Debí esperar que llegue alguien más que le interese en vez de acelerar las cosas. ¡TONTA! Me repito mil veces lo tonta que fui. De pronto veo hacia la calle y allí aparecía Naruto tomado de la mano con esa chica que estaba en la fiesta. No resisto mirarlo pero gracias a mis peticiones entraron rápido a su casa.

Tomé mi celular y vi por millonésima vez el video que grabó Ino hace dos meses donde nos vemos Naruto y yo cantando juntos una canción que escribimos para el show de talento de la escuela. Giro mi rostro y veo mi guitarra en la esquina de la habitación y empiezo a tocarla con nostalgia…

*DEEPER-ALEXZ JOHNSON

If we don't talk  
>That's okay<br>Cause I hear everything  
>That you say<br>You got my heart to mend to you  
>A hole that hurts inside<br>It shows  
>And you can't hide<br>But if we open up  
>We'll break through<p>

You and I go deeper  
>Down below where no one sees it<br>When you close your eyes  
>And just believe it<br>You and I go deeper  
>Where everything's unspoken<br>And the world seems so wide open  
>To me now<p>

You got broken once before  
>Closed your heart up<br>And said no more  
>We were trying not to fall<br>Afraid of letting go  
>Wait until we know now<p>

You and I go deeper  
>Down below where no one sees it<br>When you close your eyes  
>And just believe it<br>You and I go deeper  
>Where everything's unspoken<br>And the world seems so wide open  
>To me now<p>

And the morning shines much brighter to me  
>Somehow, maybe this can last forever<br>If we follow what we feel  
>And you love me like I know you will<p>

You and I go deeper  
>Down below where no one sees it<br>When you close your eyes  
>And just believe it<br>You and I go deeper  
>Where everything's unspoken<br>And the world seems so wide open  
>To me<p>

You and I go deeper  
>Down below where no one sees it<br>When you close your eyes  
>And just believe it<br>You and I go deeper  
>Where everything's unspoken<br>And the world seems so wide open  
>To me now<p>

Era una canción hermosa y no puedo evitar que mis lágrimas se escapen mientras la canto, más aun con el recuerdo de aquella persona que una vez fue mi mejor amigo y que ahora solo puedo verlo dentro de mi memoria con esa mirada fría.

No sé si resistiré verlo en la escuela con ese cambio tan repentino y que todo fue por mi culpa.

Sentí unos pasos afuera de mi habitación pero no me importa que me escuchen llorar…ya lo extraño tanto que no puedo esconder mi tristeza. Mi puerta sonó con unos pequeños golpecitos y ahí estaba ella…mi hermana con su rostro adormilado mirándome seriamente.

Matsuri: Saku, ¿estás bien? –me dijo repasando sus bonitos ojos por el sueño.

Sakura: si Matsuri, anda duerme –mi voz sonaba entrecortada por lo que no fui muy convincente para que se fuera.

Matsuri: te escuché cantar y eso me despertó…intenté dormir pero no pude cuando después te sentí llorar –su mirada me dijo que la preocupé- dime que tienes.

Sakura: ven aquí –la llamé para que se acerque a mí.

Le hice un espacio junto a mí y se sentó mientras la arropaba conmigo y la abrazaba.

Sakura: cometí el peor error de mi vida –dije apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Matsuri: ¿qué hiciste?

Sakura: al fin pude lograr que Naruto se olvide de mí, pero… -mi llanto salió de nuevo.

Matsuri: …pero todo te salió mal –a veces puede llegar a leerme la mente.

Sakura: s…si…me odia y… y no puedo hacer nada –no paraba de sollozar- este hechizo no…no tiene vuelta atrás y…me equivoqué…me odia, me odia…

Matsuri: no llores "hermana grande" por favor –me abrazó fuertemente y me llamó como lo hacía cuando era la mitad de tamaño de mí- yo siempre admire de ti esa fuerza y las ganas de nunca rendirte. Tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer…eres la mejor maga del mundo para mí y sé que pasaras tu examen para ser hechicera porque no te rindes…jamás lo has hecho y ahora no puedes hacerlo. Conseguirás revertirlo, eres hábil e inteligente. Eres mi hermana grande y futura hechicera. No te des por vencida ¿si?

Sakura: discúlpame si te decepciono…pero…ya no puedo hacer nada –dije mientras me levantaba de la silla- voy a dormir un rato…no me siento bien –estaba muy deprimida.

Matsuri: bueno. Pero YO no me siento bien de verte así. Piensa en lo que te dije.

Después de que la castaña se fue, Sakura se acostó en su cama y giró para acomodarse mejor, pero algo la estaba incomodando así que se paró de su cama para sentir que era lo que no la dejaba dormir y se dio cuenta que tenía un pequeño bulto en el bolsillo del short que uso en la fiesta y que aun tenía puesto. Metió su mano y de ahí se sorprendió al ver lo que sostenía…era la esfera que quedó como resultado del hechizo del anillo. No lo podía creer, pero en ese momento estaba tan triste que no le prestó atención y lo metió en la cajita de música que le regaló Naruto en su cumpleaños número diez.

No quiso saber más de ese asunto y se volvió a acostar y durmió todo el día.

A unos pocos metros cerca de la casa de cierta pelirrosa…más exactamente al frente, estaba un lindo chico de ojos azules en su habitación, solo con una fina sábana cubriendo su desnudez y con la respiración entrecortada. Su vista estaba fija en el techo mientras una chica de cabello rojo lo abrazaba.

…¡wau! No sabía que eras increíble en la cama –dijo la chica sin ningún pudor.

Naruto: ¿qué esperabas viniendo de mí? –exclamó arrogante.

…tienes razón. Eres el número uno en mi lista de "mejores en la cama"

Naruto: si como sea Karin. Ahora ándate porque quiero dormir.

Karin: ¡¿qué? Pero, mi amor podemos estar más rato juntos y hacerlo más veces –le susurró al oído.

Naruto: no, gracias. Así estoy bien –dijo levantándose de la cama aun desnudo y encerrándose en el baño.

Karin: vas a caer rendido a mis pies y yo jugaré contigo tanto como quiera –pensó- nadie se resiste a los elfos y tú Naruto, no serás la excepción.

Se vistió y salió de la habitación.

NARUTO POV

¡Es tan fastidiosa! Aj pero no puedo negar que es buena en lo que hace; aun así no entiendo porque tengo este vacío, como si algo me faltara. No entiendo esto, me libre de lo que sentía de Sakura y sé que ya no la amo pero…esta sensación es rara, ¿así se siente no tener a alguien que te ilusione?

Al menos es bueno no amarla porque ahora sé que no le importé ni siquiera como amigo, no fue comprensiva cuando me dejó parado después de que le declare lo que sentía por ella, pero ahora eso es el pasado y mi nueva actitud me ayudó en muchas cosas y aun mas en que las chicas babeen por mí.

Ya no soy el tonto que se arrastraba por ella…sé que pronto caerá y seré yo quien la rechace.

Paso exactamente una semana y nuevamente es sábado por la mañana. Sakura falto toda la semana a clases porque sentía que no podría ver a Naruto y sus amigas estaban demasiado preocupadas; Ino la visitaba cuando podía pero no era muy seguido y por eso agradecía que el sábado hubiera llegado nuevamente. Tocó la puerta de la casa de su mejor amiga pero no recibía respuesta así que golpeó fuertemente la madera de la entrada un par de veces más hasta que al fin vio una sombría figura abrir.

Ino: ¡esto sí que es horrible! –dijo asustada.

Sakura: que lindas palabras las de mí mejor amiga –su sarcasmo era bueno. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación seguida por la rubia.

Ino: ¡por lo que soy tu mejor amiga te digo la verdad! ¡Te ves horrible! Esa no es la Sakura que conozco. Mira tu pelo, ¿hace cuanto no te lo lavas? Y tus fachas de hogareña ¡ya están pasadas de moda! Pareces pordiosera, ¡un horror! –decía mientras avanzaba y tomaba de su amiga todo lo que describía.

Sakura: no me interesa y…deja de ser escandalosa ¿ok?

Terminaron de subir las escaleras hasta llegar al ático el cual había sido acondicionado para que sea el cuarto perfecto de una adolescente, Sakura abrió la puerta e Ino retrocedió un par de pasos asustada.

Ino: ¡ay que tragedia! ¡Esto es un desastre y huele mal! ¡Qué se murió aquí!

Sakura: si has venido a criticarme es mejor que te vayas –dijo cansada- conoces la salida.

Ino: no me voy porque te quiero y tienes que salir de aquí.

Sakura: si como no…voy a dormir –se acostó sobre su cama y se tapó por completo.

Ino: me vas a obligar a hacer algo que no te gustará –le advirtió maliciosamente.

Sakura: uuuy que miedo te tengo –exclamó desde adentro del edredón de colores fuertes.

Ino: ¡bien! Aquí voy… –corrió rápidamente, dio un salto sobre la cama y cayó fuertemente sobre el frágil cuerpo de su amiga provocando que se le saliera el aire- jajajajajajajajajajaja te dije que no te gustaría.

La pobre Sakura estaba que no podía con su alma después del fuerte golpe de cuerpo entero que le dio la ojiazul y después de cinco minutos en los que trataba de recuperarse tosiendo y aspirando todo el aire que podía, se desató.

Sakura: ESTAS LOCA O QUEEEE! TU ESCANDALO YA AFECTO TU CORDURAAAA! –explotó.

Ino: jajaja no pero tu mal estado también no solo afectó tu aspecto sino también tu aliento jaja ¿acaso ya moriste y no me di cuenta? Jajajaja

Sakura no aguantó más y comenzó a reír fuertemente al lado de su amiga y como venganza descargo una fuerte energía de sus manos haciendo que Ino saliera volando lejos.

Ino: ¡HEY! ¡No se vale usar magia como venganza! –gritó con un falso enojo.

Siguieron riendo hasta que quedaron cansadas pero todavía tenían un poco de fuerza para algo y eso era: hacer una pequeña carpa de edredón como cuando eran niñas, así que la armaron y se metieron juntas debajo tapándose con las sábanas. Permanecieron calladas solo entendiéndose con el pensamiento porque ellas no solo son las mejores amigas sino que siempre pensaban, desde que se conocieron a los seis años, que en otra vida fueron gemelas ya que podían sentir lo que a la otra le estaba pasando. Después de un largo rato de silencio, Ino habló.

Ino: ¿de verdad vas a quedarte toda la vida encerrada, lamentándote por un error que tal vez si tiene solución?

Sakura: sabes que no lo tiene. No hay vuelta atrás en todos los hechizos de amor.

Ino: Sakura, tu eres la más fuerte de nosotras y solucionarás esto…además, yo te ayudaré a salir de esto.

Sakura: yo lo sé Ino. Sé que siempre estarás a mi lado pero…no puedo reparar mi error. Ya es tarde –sus lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus níveas mejillas- lo perdí.

Ino salió de la improvisada carpa y sacó algo de la cajita de música de Naruto. Luego volvió a entrar al lado de la ojijade y la miró directo a los ojos.

Ino: ¿sabes cuál es la razón por la que creo que esto puede tener solución?

Sakura: ¿cuál?

Ino: esto –de sus manos dejo a la vista la esfera de cristal- algo debe significar, ¿no crees?

Sakura: no se Ino, no lo creo…solo debe ser algo para recordarte lo estúpido que es uno por usar ese maldito anillo.

Ino: ¡no Sakura! Tú me contaste antes de usar el anillo que en el libro decía que se debe arrojar la esfera lejos. ¡Si regresó a ti debe ser por algo! Entiéndelo, ¡esto debe ser algo importante! –dijo con emoción.

Sakura: ¿tú crees? –estaba empezando a convencerse.

Ino: ¡claro! ¿Qué más puede ser? Vamos amiga no te rindas, no ahora que todavía queda una esperanza y es esta –señalo la esfera.

Sakura: ¡ ¿cómo pude ser tan patética toda esta semana? ¡Esta no soy yo! –Dijo mirándose- ¡tienes razón cerda! No me puedo rendir cuando tengo una señal de que el hechizo tiene arreglo –sonrió nuevamente y salió de la carpa.

Ino: esa es mi Sakura! Siiiiiiii! –también salió de la carpa.

Sakura: gracias Ino! Eres la mejor, te quiero hermana –la abrazó fuertemente.

Ino: yo también te quiero hermana –correspondió el abrazo solo por unos segundos- pero si me quisieras más te bañarías…apestas jaja –dijo con cariño

Sakura: jaja tienes razón. Me voy a dar un baño –dicho esto se metió a la ducha.

Ino: ¡mejor dos! Y con detergente jaja.

Después de que la pelirrosa se bañó y se puso nuevamente linda, como es, salieron de la casa y cuando estaban en la terraza caminando hacia el auto de Ino, vieron que ojiazul salía de su casa.

Naruto y Sakura cruzaron sus miradas. Él la miraba de manera fría pero la ojijade ya no estaba deprimida así que sin pensarlo dos veces le sonrió cálidamente sin importarle su reacción…ya no volvería a sentirse triste porque tiene la esperanza de que las cosas fueran como antes y él le correspondería con sus típicas sonrisas que siempre la llenaban de alegría.


	4. Chapter 4: Personas nuevas

Capítulo 4: Personas nuevas

El frío cada vez empeoraba ya que el invierno se acerca con sus heladas ventiscas que se cuelan por los poros queriendo calar tus huesos. Mi uniforme no ayuda mucho a protegerme ya que es un polo manga corta blanco con el escudo de la escuela en un bolsillo al lado izquierdo, con una falda a cuadros estilo escocesa de color rojo oscuro sobre las rodillas, medias blancas cortas y converse rojas que combinan con la falda. Llevo la chompa de la escuela también roja para cubrirme aunque no me importa mucho ya que el frío me encanta.

Estaba parada esperando el autobús para poder ir a la escuela ya que antes el chico de ojitos lindos y yo nos íbamos casi todos los días nos íbamos en bicicleta…cuando no se quedaba dormido y Gaara tenía que pasar por él; lo malo es que mi bicicleta fue atacada sin compasión por el camión de la basura. Mi mente vagaba en la esperanza de que Naruto y yo volvamos a ser amigos como antes. Todo el domingo estuve leyendo libros para poder algo que me dé una pista para deshacer el hechizo pero nada. Ya he leído tres cuartas partes del librero de casa y eso es bastante, mis posibilidades se acaban así que solo me queda ir a la biblioteca del mundo mágico.

Necesito aunque sea una pista por dónde empezar, pero sé que esto no es fácil y la única pista que no me dice nada es la esfera de cristal –pensaba mirando el pedacito transparente que sacó de su bolso.

Sakura estaba tan concentrada que no escuchaba unos pasos cerca de ella hasta que una voz la hizo volver a la realidad dándole un ligero susto…

…Sakura! Nunca te había visto esperando el autobús –dijo con una pequeña sorpresa.

Sakura: profesor Kakashi! Buenos días jeje me asusto –se puso un poco nerviosa después del brinco que dio.

Kakashi: no sabía que era tan feo…

Sakura: no…no dije eso solo que estaba metida en mis pensamientos.

Kakashi: me di cuenta. ¿Pasa algo? No fuiste al colegio una semana… ¿está todo bien?

Sakura: si…bueno…no se si bien para mí pero supongo que el resto no lo ha sentido…solo yo.

Kakashi: discúlpame pero no te entiendo jeje.

Sakura: ¿qué? ¡Ah! Disculpe jeje de nuevo estaba divagando.

Kakashi: te entiendo, me pasa seguido. Si pudiera ayudarte en algo solo me dices. Como tu tutor, siempre voy a estar para lo que necesites…ok?

Sakura: ok! muchas gracias –dijo sonriendo…en ese momento llegó el autobús- bueno, debemos subir sino llegaremos tarde.

Kakashi: no me agradezcas, mi deber es ayudarte guiarte en tus decisiones…encontrarás una solución pero, a su tiempo –dijo en un susurro que apenas escuchó la pelirrosa.

Sakura: ¿dijo algo profesor? –pregunto mirando hacia atrás ya que ella subió primera.

Kakashi: ah no jeje te dije que yo también divago seguido y eso hacia ahora –respondió despreocupado.

Sin decir más, los dos terminaron de hablar y se sentaron juntos sin decir una palabra en todo el recorrido hacia la escuela. Después de unos minutos sentados llegaron y cada uno se fue hacia donde debían.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta su destino y después de unos segundos al lado de la puerta del salón al fin tomó valor y entro para encontrar al nuevo Naruto aunque para este ella no exista. Avanzó lentamente hasta su lugar y vio algo que nunca se imaginó: Naruto seguía sentado a su lado, era extraño porque no fueron los profesores quienes los situaron así sino ellos mismos. Decidió no sentarse sino ir hasta Ino para que le diga lo que sabe…

Sakura: ¡cerda!

Ino: ¿de nuevo con los apodos, frentona? –miró a la ojijade con ganas de asesinarla.

Sakura: ¡ok, ok discúlpame! Quería preguntarte si sabes por qué Naruto aún sigue sentado a mi lado.

Ino: bueno yo estoy un poco confundida pero feliiiz. Mira lo que pasó es que…

FLASHBACK

…estaba entrando al salón cuando sentí que me jalaban del brazo y al darme vuelta lo vi queriendo decirme algo.

Naruto: ¡necesito que me hagas un favor!

Ino: ¿por qué te haría un favor después de como tratas a mi amiga y tu ex mejor amiga?

Naruto: Ino, ya deberías saber que las cosas entre nosotros siguen igual aunque Sakura y yo nos odiemos.

Ino: ella no te odia –pensé- ¡bueno que quieres!

Naruto: cambia de lugar conmigo de nuevo.

Ino: ¿qué? ¿Cómo que nuevo? –dije extrañada.

Naruto: ¡siii! Siéntate con Sai y yo regreso a mi lugar con Sakura.

Ino: mmm ya entendí –me di cuenta que después de que cortaron la relación de amistad, Naruto se había cambiado de lugar- ¿y para que quieres eso? ¿No que la odias? –no se me iba el enojo pero un hilo de ilusión pasaba por mi cabeza.

Naruto: bueno es que…quiero hacer las paces.

Ino: queeeeee! En seriooooo! – grité feliz.

Naruto: ¿nunca dejaras el escándalo noooo?

Ino: ¡JA! ¡Mira quién habla!

Naruto: ya bueno, ¿lo harás o no? –vi desespero en sus palabras.

Ino: ¡obviooo…claro, claro, siéntate con ella! ¡Aaaaay que emocioooón! –lo abracé feliz y luego corrí a sentarme con Sai.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ino: y eso es lo que pasó.

Sakura: ¿en serio? Pero me parece raro porque tiene el anillo. Todavía debería odiarme.

Ino: tal vez es un milagro Saku! Quién sabe. Con la magia nunca puedes estar seguro.

Sakura: mmm no sé, debe haber algo más.

Ino: ¿puedes dejar de ser pesimista y disfrutarlo?

Sakura: bueno…

En ese momento entro Kakashi e hizo que todos tomaran sus lugares y Sakura se dirigió nerviosa hacia el suyo y se sentó bajo la mirada color azul.

Naruto: no tienes por qué estar nerviosa. No muerdo…bueno no en público, si es que entiendes –le guiño el ojo.

Sakura: no entiendo –se hacía la desentendida- si te cambiaste para coquetearme, te aviso que no va a funcionar porque no soy como las otras.

Naruto: lo sé y eso es lo que más me anima a coquetearte.

Sakura: ¿a donde se fue todo tu odio? –dijo aun sin convencerse de la actitud del rubio.

Naruto: me parece tonto odiarte así que mejor pensé en hacer las paces, ¿qué dices, aceptas?

Sakura: es muy extraño…

No pudo terminar su respuesta porque Kakashi dio un golpe sobre su escritorio…

Kakashi: hay un recreo de treinta minutos y ahí pueden terminar su teatro ¿ok? ¡Presten atención! –gritó bastante molesto

-¡Sí! –respondieron al unísono.

Kakashi: ¡bien! Como les decía…hay un alumno nuevo y como está llegando a estas alturas del semestre quiero que lo ayuden a ponerse al día. Entra por favor.

Llamó a la persona que estaba afuera del salón. En segundos entró un chico de buen porte y presencia que dejó a más de una con la boca abierta y a muchas babeando. Este llevaba el uniforme muy bien puesto y se amoldaba a su cuerpo de maravilla (aunque mejor le queda a Naruto *¬*) y el rojo muy oscuro, casi guinda de su pantalón combinaba con su piel pálida. Tiene los ojos y el cabello muy negros como la noche además de una arrogante pero a la vez muy suave sonrisa de lado.

Cuando la pelirrosa lo vio no fue la excepción al resto ya que se quedó mirándolo con extraño brillo en los ojos que a Naruto no le gusto.

Kakashi: él es Sasuke Uchiha y espero que le den una buena acogida…blah, blah, blah

Ni Sakura, ni Sasuke y Naruto escuchaban las palabras de Kakashi. La ojijade y el nuevo se quedaron compartiendo miradas de complicidad mientras que Naruto veía a cada uno con enojo.

Naruto: este idiota no me arruinará el plan de humillar a Sakura como lo hizo conmigo –pensó- si le tomas una foto te durará más –le dijo molesto.

Sakura: prefiero verlo en vivo y en directo –después de eso último no volvieron a hablar.

Después de varias horas de clase llegó el recreo y como la pelirrosa aún no se fiaba de la propuesta de Naruto, además decidió salir rápido de ahí y dirigirse a su salón favorito…el salón de música.

Se acercó a los instrumentos y tomó una guitarra, la afinó un poco y después se sentó sobre el piano enorme que estaba en una esquina. Pensó mucho sobre lo que pasó esa mañana y todo lo relacionado a Naruto y empezó a escribir una canción…de nuevo se estaba empezando a sentir triste y escribía sin parar, no le importó perderse el resto de las clases ya que es buena estudiante y no perdía mucho por medio día que falte. Paso toda la tarde plasmando todo lo que sentía hasta ese momento y la canción salió rápido.

A lo lejos escuchaba la campana sonar a cada hora pero no le tomó importancia, hasta que al final se escuchó la doble campana que significaba el fin de las clases y exactamente en ese momento ella había terminado la canción.

Empezó una suave melodía con la guitarra que llenaba los oídos de dos personas que estaban ahí escuchando pero que ella no se había percatado.

BACK TO DECEMBER-TAYLOR SWIFT

I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
>How's life? Tell me how's your family<br>I haven't seen them in a while.  
>You've been good, busier than ever,<br>We small talk, work and the weather,  
>your guard is up and I know why.<br>Because the last time you saw me  
>is still burned in the back of your mind<br>you gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night",<br>and I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right<br>I go back to December all the time.

These days I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up playing back myself leavin'<br>when your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
>And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,<br>I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
>Realized that I loved you in the fall<p>

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"<p>

So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night".<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time.

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
>And how you held me in your arms that September night<br>The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
>Probably mindless dreaming,<br>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
>So if the chain is on your door I understand.<p>

But this is me swallowing my pride  
>standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night"<br>And I go back to December...  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<br>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time.  
>All the time<p>

Unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y es que aún le falta mucho por superar su error.

…Es una linda canción, pero bastante triste. No sabía que en esos ojos tan bonitos había tanta pena –esas palabras la sacaron de su ensoñación y secó rápidamente su rostro.

Sakura: ah! Hola…eres el chico nuevo –dijo suavemente.

…jeje parece que no le prestaste atención a mi nombre. Soy Sasuke.

Sakura: claro, Sasuke Uchiha…si lo escuche solo que me perdí del mundo mientras cantaba jeje.

Sasuke: me di cuenta, vi que caían lágrimas de esos lindos jades jeje… ¿todo bien? No te vi regresar al salón después de clase y la verdad que me llamaste mucho la atención.

Sakura: ¿de verdad? –Dijo con un encantador sonrojo- bueno nada está bien.

Sasuke: ¿puedo saber por qué?

Sakura: no lo entenderías o…bueno no me creerías.

Sasuke: pruébame… ¿qué pasó?

Sakura: lo siento pero…no puedo decirte. Lo único que puedes saber es que cometí un error bastante grande y que, hasta ahora, no tiene solución.

Sasuke: bueno, espero que sepas que todo tiene solución.

Sakura: lo se…todos me lo dicen pero gracias jeje

Sasuke: mmm todavía no se tu nombre…

Sakura Haruno –dijo sonriendo suavemente.

Sasuke: bueno Sakura, ¿quisieras ir hoy a tomar un helado o algo?

Sakura: gracias pero…no puedo, tengo que seguir buscando como arreglar mi error –dijo bajándose del piano y dejando la guitarra en su lugar.

Sasuke: ¿te tomará mucho tiempo arreglarlo?

Sakura: parece que si –suspiró- pero te prometo que cuando tenga una pista de cómo arreglarlo, te acepto la invitación.

Sasuke: perfecto…si te puedo ayudar en algo no dudes en pedírmelo. Lo haré con gusto para que llegue la cita lo más pronto posible –dijo guiñando.

Sakura: no te preocupes que si necesito de alguien serás el primero en saberlo –le seguía el coqueteo pero igual se sonrojaba.

La otra persona que escuchó la canción y toda la conversación del azabache y la ojijade hizo su aparición interrumpiendo.

…Sakura quiero hablar contigo.

Sakura: que pasa Naruto?

Naruto: a solas, si no le molesta a tu nuevo mmm amiguito –dijo sarcásticamente dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

Sasuke: bueno Sakura, esperaré que ese día llegue pronto, nos vemos –se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y la pelirrosa se sonrojó aún más.

Sakura: siempre tan oportuno… ¿qué quieres? –aun ahora Naruto seguía metiéndose cuando estaba con algún chico. Sabía que antes era por celos pero ahora no entendía que tiene.

Naruto: quería una respuesta. ¿Hacemos las paces o no?

Sakura: algo me dice que no lo haga pero tal vez Ino tenga razón y esto sea algo bueno –pensaba desconfiando- está bien, hagamos las paces.

Naruto: ahora todo será más fácil –se dijo a sí mismo- perfecto, ¿te acompaño a tu casa? Te llevó en mi bicicleta como antes –le sonrió pero Sakura se dio cuenta que no era el mismo gesto que le daba cuando eran amigos.

Sakura: mmm bueno…está bien, vamos.

Entonces los dos salieron de la escuela bajo un silencio un poco incómodo, al menos para la ojijade. Naruto sacó su bicicleta y se subió seguido por Sakura que subió en la llanta trasera y se sostuvo de los hombros del rubio para quedar parada detrás de él. Así era antes, la amistad más tierna del mundo.

Anduvieron por bastante tiempo hasta que algo llamo la atención de Sakura y le dijo a Naruto que pare un momento.

La pelirrosa se bajó de la bicicleta y empezó a caminar hasta un callejón. Se detuvo bajo la atenta mirada del ojiazul y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de una pequeña linda niña que estaba sentada, algo sucia y con los pies descalzos. Sobre su regazo tenía un papel viejo con un dibujo y en su mano un crayón bastante gastado.

Sakura: hola –le sonrió dulcemente para que la pequeña no se asuste- ¿cómo te llamas?

No hubo respuesta.

Sakura: ¿te perdiste?

Nada.

Sakura: ¿qué haces? ¿Sabes dibujar?

En ese momento la niña asintió.

Sakura: ¿me lo puedes enseñar?

Volvió a asentir y le entregó el papel. En ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta de que aquella pequeña no era mortal sino de su mundo de hechiceros… ¿por qué? Ese dibujo estaba dividido en dos: en la parte de arriba estaba la imagen de Naruto mirando hacia el frente y Sakura detrás con la mirada fija en algo a su derecha, los dos estaban sobre la bicicleta avanzando. En la parte de abajo estaba pintada Sakura, mirando el dibujo que en ese momento sostenía en sus manos. Levanto nuevamente la mirada petrificada hacia la niña.

Sakura: ¿quién eres?

…me llamo Yakumo, soy la pista que necesitabas…


	5. Chapter 5: Memorando y besos

Capítulo 5: Memorando y besos.

Sakura: ¿quién eres?  
>…me llamo Yakumo, soy la pista que necesitabas…<p>

Sakura: ¿qué dices?

Yakumo: lo que escuchaste…soy parte del mundo mágico y alguien hizo que cruzáramos nuestros caminos para ayudarte con lo de…

Sakura: ¡shhh! ¡No hables de eso! –Dijo refiriéndose a Naruto que estaba en la bicicleta a dos metros de ellas- el problema está cerca a nosotras.

Yakumo: está bien. Me mandaron a ayudarte, no entiendo como pero mis visiones me trajeron hasta aquí.

Sakura: ¿y qué…quién eres?

Yakumo: ¿qué soy? –le mostro una dulce sonrisa- soy una vidente y plasmo mis visiones en dibujos, como el que tienes en tus manos.

Sakura: mmm pero que vas a hacer… -se quedó callada al escuchar el estómago de la niña- veo que tienes hambre. Vamos, te invito algo de comer.

Yakumo: gracias –dijo con un lindo brillo en sus ojos acaramelados.

Sakura se acercó a Naruto con Yakumo al lado de ella…

Naruto: ¿paramos por ella? ¿Quién es?

Sakura: no te expreses de esa manera. Se llama Yakumo y es mi nueva amiga, voy a llevarla a comer algo. Puedes ir a tu casa, yo me iré sola…

Naruto: voy con ustedes –la interrumpió- te dije que ahora estamos en paz ¿no? –le dio una brillante sonrisa.

Sakura: bu…bueno si, tienes razón –no era la sonrisa que antes le daba pero aun así provocó un leve sonrojo en la ojijade.

Yakumo se quedó mirándolos detenidamente, algo no le estaba gustando del rubio pero no sabía que era…aun así, Sakura la miró y le sonrió tranquilamente para que empezaran a caminar a un pequeño restaurante.

Naruto: ¿crees que la dejen entrar así como esta? –le susurró a la pelirrosa.

Sakura: tienes razón…Yakumo está bastante sucia mmm.

Naruto: espérenme aquí…

El ojiazul entró primero al restaurante y después de unos segundos salió de nuevo. Había entrado a mojar un pañuelo y le limpio suavemente la cara a la pequeña y después le puso su chaqueta cerrada.

A Sakura le sorprendió aquel gesto ya que a él nunca le habían gustado los niños y en ese momento fue muy dulce con ella. Fue muy adorable.

Naruto: ahora sí, entremos antes de que tu estomago se salga jeje.

Yakumo: muchas gracias.

Entraron los tres al restaurante y pasaron una tarde tranquila, hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que se hizo el momento de que se vayan a sus casas porque estaba anocheciendo.

Sakura: ¿tienes a dónde ir? –se dirigió a Yakumo.

Yakumo: si, mi hermano…bueno no es mi hermano de verdad, pero él me encontró desde muy chiquitita.

Sakura: bueno, entonces te llevo con él.

Naruto: yo también voy. No tengo nada más que hacer.

Estuvieron caminando, Yakumo iba adelante mientras que Naruto y Sakura estaban a tres pasos detrás de ella.

Naruto: ¿quieres ir a la playa después de que dejemos a Yakumo? –le susurró al oído.

Sakura: ¿a esta hora? ¡Ya son las ocho de la noche!

Naruto: es más tranquilo y…no hay nadie –pasó sus dedos entre el cabello pelirrosa de la chica provocándole unas extrañas cosquillas.

Sakura: e…es…esta b…bien –la estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa.

Naruto: perfecto.

Yakumo: es aquí –dijo delante de una casita muy desgastada y de aspecto paupérrimo que estaba en un callejón un poco apartada.

Sakura: te acompaño hasta la puerta. Espérame aquí Naruto.

No esperó a que le respondiera y empezó a caminar. Estaba oscuro y apenas podían ver así que Sakura, después de asegurarse que Naruto no la viera desde lejos, sacó su varita que tenía escondida e hizo una diminuta esfera de luz que las ayudó a caminar. Llegaron a la puerta de la puerta y la ojijade tocó.

Yakumo: es mejor que deshagas la luz. Mi hermano no sabe de la magia.

Después de escucharla apagó su varita y esperó hasta que se abriera la puerta. A los pocos segundos apareció un joven de aspecto despreocupado y con cola de caballo.

Yakumo: ¡hola hermano! –Dijo feliz- ella es Sakura, la conocí hoy y me acompaño toda la tarde, me invitó a comer y caminamos y fue muy linda y…

…ok, ok, hablas mucho. Sabes que me aburro cuando empiezan con tu verborragia.

Yakumo: disculpa –infló sus mejillas en un gesto muy tierno.

…sabes que no resisto cuando haces pucheros jeje ven aquí –la levantó en sus brazos.

Yakumo: ¡gracias por traerme Saku! La pasé muy bien contigo y Naruto. ¿Te puedo ver mañana para que hablemos de ese temita importante?

…discúlpame si te estuvo fastidiando todo el día jeje

Sakura: no te preocupes, yo también la pase bien hoy.

…¡que tonto soy! No me he presentado, soy Shikamaru –le tendió la mano.

Sakura: mucho gusto, me llamo Sakura. Bueno ya me tengo que ir porque es muy tarde.

Yakumo: ¿entonces te veo mañana?

Sakura: claro… ¿dónde te encuentro?

Yakumo: no te preocupes, se dónde encontrarte… ¿recuerdas? –le dijo guiñando el ojo- ah! Y puedes quedarte con el dibujo, te lo regalo ^^

Sakura: gracias. Bueno, me voy. Mucho gusto conocerte Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: igualmente.

Entonces camino todo ese tramo a oscuras con un poco de miedo ya que no veía nada y no podía saber si Shikamaru seguía ahí pero no se podía arriesgar a que vea algo.

Ya iba a la mitad del callejón cuando sintió una energía un poco conocida ya que sabía que era de un superior.

…Sakura Haruno, hija del futuro líder del mundo mágico, Fujitaka Haruno.

La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta y encendió su varita sin importarle que alguien la viera. Tenía mucho miedo a esa energía que sentía y debía estar alerta. Miró a todos lados para encontrar al dueño de esa voz pero no aparecía nadie.

Sakura: ¿quién está ahí? –levantó la voz.

…tranquiiiila pequeña Sakura –al fin apareció el desconocido atravesando una pared del callejón.

Sakura: es…es u…usted ministro…me…e asustó señor Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: tranquila, no soy ningún villano jeje.

Sakura: disculpe, es que apareció de repente y de esa manera tan misteriosa.

Orochimaru: bueno solo quería hablar de algo contigo.

Sakura: ¿pasó algo malo?

Orochimaru: no exactamente pero, el consejo y el ministerio de magia quiere tener una junta contigo por tu reciente manejo de la magia. Tenemos entendido que usaste un objeto mágico prohibido en un mortal y eso tiene que ser juzgado.

Sakura: ¿co…como lo supieron?

Orochimaru: otros ministros y yo tenemos encargado investigar todas las acciones de tu padre y su familia ya que tomará el mando y tiene que actuar de manera adecuada.

Sakura: no lo sabía. ¿Cuándo será la junta?

Orochimaru: el miércoles por la tarde. Es importante que asistas.

Sakura: lo haré, no se preocupe que ahí voy a estar sin falta.

Orochimaru: bien, entonces te veré el miércoles. Puedes irte y te recomiendo que apagues tu varita…

La pelirrosa la apagó al instante y en menos de un segundo Naruto apareció detrás de ella.

Naruto: estabas demorando.

Sakura: ah sí, disculpa. Es que Yakumo me presento a su hermano.

Naruto: entonces, ¿ya nos vamos? Ya no debe haber gente en la playa.

Sakura: ya es muy tarde, mejor vamos mañana.

Naruto: mañana no podré. Vamos ahora, la noche esta hermosa.

Sakura: bien. Vamos, pero solo un rato.

Orochimaru se quedó observando a los chicos desde lejos con un solo pensamiento –tu padre no liderará el mundo mágico Sakura. No si yo existo para evitarlo.

Por otro lado los ex amigos se subieron a la bicicleta y como la playa quedaba cerca no demoraron mucho en llegar más de unos veinte minutos. Se descalzaron las zapatillas y caminaron hasta unas rocas que miraban al mar.

Tomaron asiento y se deleitaron con la preciosa vista que había. Esa noche había luna llena y se veía su brillante reflejo en el horizonte sobre el mar que parecían pequeños diamantes pulidos a la perfección.

Naruto se quedó mirando detenidamente a la pelirrosa. En sus ojos se reflejaba la luz de la luna y las estrellas y se veía hermosa. No pudo evitar poner en duda el plan que tenia de humillarla pero, debía continuar. Quería hacerla sentir lo que el pasó en el momento que ella lo rechazó.

Después de un buen rato, Sakura empezó a sentir la mirada del rubio sobre ella y giró su rostro hacia él.

Sakura: ¿pasa algo? –dijo sonriéndole suavemente. En ese momento tan tranquilo había olvidado todo lo que pasaba.

Naruto: te ves linda bajo esta luz.

Sakura: gra…gracias –se sonrojó de una forma muy adorable que no pasó desapercibida para el ojiazul.

Naruto: solo digo lo que veo. Sé que ya te olvide pero eso no quiere decir que haya olvidado que eres hermosa.

Sakura: ya no digas esas cosas…es mejor que ya nos vayamos.

Naruto: espera…

La joven se levantó pero las rocas estaban resbalosas y pisó mal haciendo que caiga pero antes de hacerlo jaló a Naruto del brazo y ambos cayeron al mar.

…

Se encontraba la señora Haruno en la sala tomando su tercera taza de café cuando aparece su castaña hija.

Matsuri: mamá, ¿Sakura todavía no llega?

Sonomi: no, aun no y me está preocupando. Ella siempre llega después de la escuela.

Matsuri: yo también estoy preocupada. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Sonomi: no creo, ella es fuerte defendiéndose.

De pronto aparece la cabeza de la familia.

Fujitaka: ¿ya sabes lo que hizo TU hija mayor?

Sonomi: ¿por qué si tienen algún problema son solo mías? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó alarmada al ver la expresión de su esposo.

Fujitaka: a la niña se le ocurrió arreglar sus problemas con magia prohibida –estaba realmente enfadado.

Sonomi: ¡¿qué? –estaba bastante sorprendida. Se dio cuenta de que su menor hija agachaba la cabeza- ¿tú lo sabias?

Matsuri: bueno, yo lo supe cuando ya lo había hecho.

Fujitaka: ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Es una irresponsable! Hoy vino un hada mensajera del consejo de magia con un memorando.

Sonomi: ¿qué dice?

Fujitaka: en dos días tiene que presentarse a una junta para ser juzgada por el consejo y el ministerio de magia, Orochimaru ya le aviso. Nosotros también debemos ir…todos –dijo por Matsuri.

Matsuri: pero yo no puedo entrar a su mundo.

Fujitaka: si podrás. Tienes el permiso con sello mágico.

Sonomi: espero que esto no termine mal.

Matsuri: tranquila mamá, todo estará bien. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Fujitaka: con el consejo nunca se sabe, hija.

Tocaron el timbre de la casa.

Matsuri: yo voy –dijo saliendo de la sala.

En cuanto abrió la puerta se quedó completamente paralizada. Ahí estaba el chico que no la dejaba dormir y si podía hacerlo, aparecía en sus sueños. No debía estar enamorada de el porque las leyes de la naturaleza no lo permiten pero no podía evitarlo…estaba loca por él.

…mmm ¡tierra llamando a mi primita!

Matsuri: hola Gaara –habló al fin- ¿qué haces aquí?

Gaara: bueno, venía a buscar a Sakura para saber cómo esta.

Matsuri: ¿de que hablas?

Gaara: si me dejas entrar hablaríamos mejor.

Matsuri: ah sí, discúlpame. Entra.

Fueron hacia la sala donde estaba el par de adultos discutiendo un poco. Gaara saludó a sus tíos pero el ambiente estaba tenso así que decidieron ir a otro lugar antes de que el pelirrojo reciba un grito por la interrupción. Subieron a la habitación de la joven y se sentaron a hablar.

Matsuri: le pasó algo a Sakura?

Gaara: bueno es que hoy después del recreo no regreso al salón y me preocupé. Con todo esto de Naruto pues…no sé, la veo muy susceptible y…

Matsuri: te tiene preocupado.

Gaara: sí. Ya no es la chica alegre y fuerte. Siento que puede caer ante cualquiera.

Matsuri: espero que nadie se aproveche de ella en estos momentos que se siente triste. Aunque aparente con todos que sigue siendo la misma, yo sé que no es así.

Gaara: tú, Ino y yo lo sabes. Espero que Naruto no se haya dado cuenta de su ánimo.

Matsuri: ¿por qué lo dices?

Gaara: hablamos un día en la semana que Sakura faltó a la escuela…

FLASHBACK

Estaban en clase de deporte y Gaara estaba hablando con Naruto sobre su prima.

Gaara: espero que no le hagas daño a Sakura. Me dijiste tu plan y te escuché pero eso no quiere decir que te apoyo. La voy a defender así sea de ti.

Naruto: ¿te parece bonita la forma como me rechazó?

Gaara: no pero…

Naruto: la he notado extraña estos días, siempre estaba pensativa en la ventana de su habitación y la he visto llorar en varias ocasiones. Voy a esperar a verla en un momento que se sienta tan mal para que yo pueda entrar y ganármela.

Gaara: si le haces algo, te las verás conmigo y no te irá nada bien. Ella es como mi hermana y la defenderé aunque tú seas mi mejor amigo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Matsuri: no puedo creer lo que le pasó a Naruto.

Gaara: todo por ese estúpido anillo. ¿De donde lo saco?

Matsuri: no…no t…tengo idea.

Claro que sabía que fue Ino y también sabia cuanto le gusta a su primo, pero no se lo diría…no quería que se decepcione de la rubia.

Gaara: no me estás diciendo algo. ¿Sabes quién se lo dio?

Matsuri: ¡no! ¡Claro que no! Solo me quedé pensando.

Gaara: ¿puedo saber en qué?

Matsuri: el consejo de magia la ha citado. La van a juzgar por lo que le hizo a Naruto.

Gaara: ¡esto es increíble! Justo cuando mi tío va a tomar el mando. Si me entero quien fue no se lo voy a perdonar.

Matsuri: olvídalo. Tal vez la persona que se lo dio, no sabía las consecuencias.

Gaara: hay que ser bien estúpido para hacer eso. Como se le ocurrió no tomar en cuenta lo que podía pasar.

Matsuri: tranquilo ¿si?

El ojijade no podía dejar de pensar en quién pudo darle un objeto prohibido para usarlo en un mortal. No es de hechiceros desconocer algo tan básico. La joven se quedó mirándolo detenidamente, lo veía tan lindo con esa expresión enfadada pues así lo quería ella. Se enamoró de alguien que no debía pero no pudo evitarlo, trato muchas veces de olvidarlo pero siempre estaba en su casa, la trataba con cariño a pesar de sus malos humores y olía tan bien que la hipnotizaba.

Se acercó un poco más a él y le tomó la mejilla delicadamente. Gaara, al sentir el suave tacto, se sorprendió pero luego le sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de ella.

Gaara: gracias por tratar de calmarme. Eres la mejor –seguía sonriendo pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que su prima se acercaba mas- Matsu…

No pudo decir nada más, Matsuri terminó de acercarse y juntó sus labios. No le importó si el la rechazaba o no pero ya no pudo resistirse al verlo tan serio y pensativo. Sus labios no se movían pero después de un momento alguien empezó la danza y esa persona fue el atractivo pelirrojo. El beso fue dulce y delicado, las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrojadas y el aire empezó a faltarles así que se separaron.

La ojinegra se quedó muy avergonzada por lo que hizo y lo único que alcanzó a decir fue "lo siento" y salió corriendo para encerrarse en el baño dejando a Gaara bastante confundido. Él se acercó a la habitación donde se metió la joven, iba a tocar la puerta pero prefirió dejar las cosas ahí para que los dos pudieran pensar en lo ocurrido.

…

Ya habían salido del mar, estaban agotados y ahora se encontraban acostados en la orilla, uno al lado del otro tomando aire ya que casi se ahogan. Miraban las estrellas y cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que uno de los dos rompió el calmado silencio.

Naruto: ¿te encuentras bien? Casi me ahogas jeje –habló con dificultad.

Sakura: sí, estoy bien. Discúlpame por jalarte, fue inconsciente.

Naruto: lo sé, no te preocupes. Salimos vivos o ¿no? –giró su cuerpo hacia un costado quedando su cabeza apoyada en su brazo mirando de cerca a la pelirrosa.

Sakura: bueno, casi no la contamos con el mar tan movido –le sonrió y se quedó cautivada con sus brillantes ojos azules.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, la ojijade sentía como en su pecho sentía una calidez agradables, mientras que Naruto fue acercándose poco a poco, sus respiraciones se encontraron, y sus ojos se quedaron hipnotizados en los del otro. El rubio rozó suavemente sus labios, con mucha delicadeza, era un movimiento embriagador.

Sus labios al fin se unieron, y gimieron ante el contacto, pero aun así se mantuvieron calmados, memorizando cada contacto y experimentando cada nueva sensación, eras un beso que les robaba todo el aire, era suave y delicioso. El rubio tomó su mejilla, y luego pasó sus dedos por todo el níveo rostro de ella trazando líneas sin sentido y solo dejándose llevar.

Esta vez Sakura fue consciente de lo que sentía; al fin entendió lo que pasaba, no solo quería de regreso a su amigo sino al chico que estaba enamorado de ella ya que ahora sabía que siente lo mismo por el…lo ama…pasó sus brazos alrededor del fuerte cuello del chico, era una sensación increíble. Estaban deleitándose con aquel beso, cada movimiento era gozado con anhelo.

El beso se volvió más demandante y más profundo, pero aun así ninguno de los dos quiso profundizar el tacto, solo querían mantenerlo así de placentero.

Sakura se aprisionó al cuerpo de Naruto, pensando que tal vez él quería irse y escapar de ese trance. El dueño de los hermosos ojos azules se dio cuenta de eso y le agradó aquella acción. De pronto no pudieron evitar que sus cuerpos llenos de pasión pidieran oxígeno.

Después de ese instante permanecieron en la misma posición mirándose, aquello fue diferente de lo que habían experimentado hace más de un año, solo fue increíble e imposible de describir. Sakura empezó a vacilar, era la primera vez que aceptaba lo que siente por él y no sabía qué hacer. Era una sensación agradable mirar a Naruto, pero recordó que tenía que regresar a su casa, necesitaba descansar después de aquel día.

Naruto: ¿qué tienes? –pregunto en un susurro.

Sakura: ahora si es tarde. Tengo que volver a casa.

Naruto: te acompaño.

Sakura: gracias pero estoy bien.

Naruto: te puedes enfermar si no llegas rápido. Esta cerca el invierno y ambos estamos mojada. Además acuérdate que vivo al frente de tu casa.

Sakura: está bien –sonrió.

Naruto: ponte mi camiseta de cambio, hoy no la usé

Buscó en su mochila y le dio la tela a la ojijade y después de que se la puso encima subieron a la bicicleta y en silencio llegaron rápido a la casa de la chica. Una vez que estuvieron en la puerta de la casa, se quedaron mirándose un buen rato.

Naruto: toma un baño caliente y bebe un buen chocolate, eso te relajará bastante.

Sakura: claro, eso haré –se sentía embobada con la mirada profunda de su acompañante.

Naruto: bueno…te veo mañana en clases.

Sakura: ok, cuídate mucho.

Sakura asintió y después el rubio le dio un pequeño y corto beso en la cabeza, un gesto bastante tierno y camino hacia su casa al otro lado de la calle bajo la brillante noche y ella solo quedó parada mirando cómo se iba.

No pudo evitar que en su rostro se dibujara una dulce sonrisa. Hizo caso al consejo del rubio, se dio un baño y tomó chocolate caliente en su adorado balcón y vio que en la casa del frente estaba encendida la luz de la habitación de Naruto y se abría la ventana. Ahí estaba él, tan fuerte y atractivo. Estaba segura…está muy enamorada del que alguna vez fue su amigo pero que ahora no sabía qué relación había entre ellos.

Bajó la mirada hacia su chocolate y cuando la volvió a subir le sorprendió lo que estaba en la otra casa, su ojiazul tenía en las manos una libreta grande con letras escritas en plumón que decían…

[Naruto: ¿recuerdas esto?]

La pelirrosa entró a su habitación y sacó su libreta que era igual a la de él y escribió…

[Sakura: ¡obvio!]

[Naruto: ¿ya vas a dormir?]

[Sakura: si, es tarde]

[Naruto: tienes razón]

[Sakura: descansa]

[Naruto: tú igual]

[Sakura: hasta mañana]

[Naruto: hasta mañana]

Extrañaba comunicarse así con él todas las noches antes de dormir y fue lindo hacerlo de nuevo. Había sido un día muy lindo, aunque ella de verdad no sabía las intenciones que él tenía en realidad y así se fue a dormir…


	6. Chapter 6: La pista que necesito

hola a todos! se que demore pero la universidad me tiene muy atareada y en el poco tiempo que he tenido he podido dejarles preparada la conti. bueno sin mas que decir aqui se las dejo y espero que les guste. no olviden comentar XD

bye bye

Capítulo 6: La pista que necesito

Es la tarde del martes después de la escuela y veo la lluvia cayendo como un pesado manto. Frente a mi balcón no había ni una luz o movimiento, parece que Naruto no está en casa, ¿dónde estará? No lo he visto ni en la escuela.

Esperé a que la lluvia se dilate un poco para poder buscar a Yakumo y me diga la pista que tiene para anular el hechizo sobre Naruto.

De repente escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta de mi balcón y cansinamente me levanto sabiendo quien era para abrirle.

Ino: Saku, tengo algo que decirte –dijo entrando a la habitación rápidamente.

Sakura: hola ¿no? –dije sarcásticamente.

Ino: ok jeje hola Saku…mmm ya me enteré por que falto Naruto a clases pero no sé si te agrade saberlo.

Sakura: han pasado tantas cosas que estoy lista para todo –dijo sentándose sobre la cama seguida por la rubia.

Ino: bueno…estaba escondida en el vestidor de los chicos, esperando a que Gaara termine su entrenamiento de futbol para hablar de por qué esta tan extraño conmigo y…

FLASHBACK

Ino: me vas a explicar tu indiferencia hacia mí Gaarita ¿ok? –Se decía a sí misma- apúrate o interrumpiré tu entrenamiento jjmm.

Estaba a punto de levantarse de su escondite cuando escucho hablar a unos chicos que entraban al vestidor.

Chico1: ¿escuchaste que Naruto se está echando encima a Karin?

Chico2: ¡claro que lo escuche! ¡Supe que después de su cumpleaños empezó a tirársela!

Chico1: bueno eso no es tan difícil…Karin es bastante accesible al público jajajajajaja

Chico3: jajajajajajaja yo me la tiré el mes pasado. Me la dejó bien fácil porque aceptaba todos los tragos que le di.

Chico2: bastante perra jaja.

Chico3: hoy los vi escaparse de clase y los seguí para confirmar el chisme de que Naruto se la echaba. Después de unos minutos escuche los gritos de Karin.

Chico1: ese Naruto cambio bastante.

Chico2: la fría de Sakura dejó que cambie. Será muy popular en la escuela pero eso no le quita que sea una perra fría.

Chico3: se hace de rogar pero bien que está casi a la altura de Karin.

Chico1: no lo creo. Sakura es mejor que Karin.

Chico3: pero igual por tonta perdió a Naruto. Ahora Karin se lo come y no hay vuelta atrás. Es raro pero después de que estuve con ella ya no tuve interés en acostarme con otras chicas.

Chico2: es bastante extraño viniendo de ti que eres un perro jajajajajaja.

Después de escuchar las palabras tan fuertes y las risotadas de esos groseros chicos, Ino ya no pudo esperar a Gaara y decidió salir de ahí y buscar a su amiga.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ino: discúlpame Sakura, no sabía si decírtelo pero no lo podía callar.

Sakura: e…es…está bien Ino. Lo hi…ciste pensando mí –estaba en shock.

Ino: sé que no estás bien.

Sakura: no te preocupes. Tenía una idea de que Naruto se acostaba con alguien porque lo vi llegar a su casa con una chica el día de su cumpleaños pero…no sabía que era Karin.

Ino: no me contaste eso.

Sakura: lo olvide.

Ino: por favor no te desanimes de nuevo ¿siii?

Sakura: no puedo evitarlo. No solo es por lo de Naruto, sino por lo que piensan los chicos de mí.

Ino: no hagas caso a unos tipos groseros que ni una chica les hace caso. Solo la perra de Karin.

Sakura: tal vez tienen razón. Sé que a veces me hago la difícil.

Ino: ¡no, no, no, no y nooooooo! ¡Deja de decir tonteras Sakura! ¡Tú no te haces la difícil, te haces RESPETAR! Y una chica siempre debe ser respetada ¿ok?

Sakura: bueno eso es verdad.

Ino: ¿sabes que te puede animar? ^^

Sakura: tú sabrás.

Ino: cantar la canción que escribimos hace tiempo ¿yap?

Sakura: no, no Ino ahora no estoy de humor…

Ino: daaale, ¡es nuestra canción!

Sakura: ¡no Ino!

Ino le arrojó una guitarra eléctrica a Sakura y ella tomó otra de la pequeña colección de la pelirrosa, las conectó y empezaron a tocar, ahora más animadas.

*MY SWEET TIME-ALEXZ JOHNSON

Late at night hear the song spinning in my head

Heaven knows I can't sleep at all

I'm thinking 'bout all my stuff missing my own bed

And all my friends but it's too late to call

Hanging out all day at the Holiday Inn

Waitin's such a drag until the band kicks in

I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels rolling down below me

Take my sweet time

getting it back again

What matters most will carry me

Through the night to where I wanna be baby

Take my sweet time

But I'll be home again

In my own sweet time

Calling out every night and it just so good

How it works is a mystery

But I believe in my heart I'm doing what I should

With all these lost souls following

Waiting all day until let's begin

I love how it feels when the band kicks in

I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels rolling down below me

Take my sweet time

Getting it back again

What matters most will carry me

Through the night to where I wanna be baby

Take my sweet time

But I'll be home again

In my own sweet time yeah

Maybe when this is over I'll understand

What I've got right here in my hands yeah

Maybe I

I'll ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels rolling down below me

Take my sweet time

I'm getting it back again

What matters most will carry me

Through the night to where I wanna be baby

Take my sweet time

I'll be home again

In my own sweet time yeah, yeah..

In my own sweet time yeah, yeah

in my own sweet time yeah.

Naruto le dio una última embestida y se levantó hacia el baño.

Karin: ¿todo bien? –preguntó agitada sentándose sobre la cama.

Naruto: ya me tengo que ir –contestó secamente.

Karin: ¿por qué siempre te vas así? –dijo acercándose a él y abrazándolo por la espalda.

Naruto: los dos sabemos el tipo de relación que tenemos –giró y se soltó del agarre de la pelirroja- no somos nada y esto es solo sexo.

Karin: pero yo no quiero esa relación –decía melosamente- me gustas mucho y quisiera ser algo más para ti.

Naruto: lo siento Karin pero así no será. Ya me voy –comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación de la ojirroja.

Karin: ES POR SAKURA ¿NO?

El rubio se detuvo en seco y volteo a mirarla duramente.

Naruto: ¿qué dijiste?

Karin: ¿aun amas a Sakura no es cierto?

Naruto: ¡no vuelvas a decir eso! No tienes por qué reclamarme algo, pero para tu información, deje de amarla hace mucho tiempo y todos lo saben.

Karin: entonces ¿porque eres así conmigo?

Naruto: no tengo que darte explicaciones. Si te gusta esta relación que tenemos no te quejes y si no te gusta entonces deja de buscarme.

Y así como llegó, se fue de la casa de Karin con un fuerte portazo dejando a la joven bastante triste ya que aunque no le había pasado antes, sabía que ama a Naruto.

Karin: ya caerás Naruto. Nadie se resiste a un elfo y no serás la excepción. Me amarás tanto como amaste a Sakura y hasta más. Enloquecerás por mí, pero necesitaré ayuda. Y ya sé a quién decirle…solo necesito enviarle un mensaje –dijo cogiendo su celular.

Te necesito.

Tienes que venir a mi casa,

t lo recompensaré (ya sabes cómo ;P)

así que vienes sin reclamos

KARIN

Después de enviar ese mensaje, se quedó mirando por la ventana, hasta que su habitación se ilumino de una luz azul y apareció un chico de cabello blanco y extraños dientes afilados.

Karin: te demoraste Suigetsu.

Suigetsu: te voy a hacer un favor así que no te molestes por mi tardanza.

Karin: ¿dónde estabas?

Suigetsu: unas bellezas me acompañaban en el mar.

Karin: no cambias…siempre detrás de las sirenas.

Suigetsu: soy un tritón, ¿qué esperabas? Hablando de eso, préstame tu bañera porque ya me estoy deshidratando.

Karin: ya sabes dónde está ¬¬

Suigetsu: gracias ^^ -con un suave movimiento de su mano la bañera se llenó de agua en un segundo y se metió. Tan rápido como tocó el agua, apareció su cola- entonces, ¿qué necesitas?

Karin: necesito un hechizo con el que pueda atrapar a un chico y sé que los hechizos del mar son bastante seguros.

Suigetsu: ¿todo esto es por un chico? Tienes muchos atrás tuyo… ¿por qué pides imposibles?

Karin: muchos atrás mío pero solo para acostarse conmigo. Yo ya no quiero solo eso.

Suigetsu: hay alguien que no quiere solo acostarse contigo –susurró.

Karin: ¿dijiste algo?

Suigetsu: ¡no! ¡Nada!

Karin: bueno… ¿me vas a ayudar?

Suigetsu: sí. Solo dime que quieres –dijo con desgano.

Karin: vas a ir con tu superior del mar y…

La lluvia ya había parado y Naruto caminaba hacia su casa con la frase de Karin en su mente "¿aun amas a Sakura no es cierto?". El ya no la ama y está muy seguro de eso, pero hay algo que lo inquieta y no sabe que es.

Naruto: es como un vacío que siento cada vez que Sakura aparece en mi mente –pensó- no sentí nada cuando la besé pero fue una sensación extraña que me impulsó a querer besarla. Como si en el fondo tuviera a alguien que quiso rozar sus labios.

Aun estaba metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía hasta que lo tomaron del brazo y de la impresión giró bruscamente tropezándose con una piedra y cayó de espaldas dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

…¡Naruto, Naruto! ¿Estás bien? ¡Reacciona!

Naruto: ¡auch! Eso sí dolió… ¡de veras!

…discúlpame, no pensé que estuvieras tan pensativo.

Naruto: -al fin abrió los ojos y se encontró unos lindos de color caramelo- no…bueno si, algo jeje. ¿Hace cuánto me seguías Yakumo?

Yakumo: jeje hace unos cinco minutos. Te estuve llamando pero pensé que no me escuchabas así que corrí para alcanzarte. ¿A dónde ibas? ¿Vas a ver a Sakura? –preguntó feliz.

Naruto: ¿qué? No para nada. Me voy a mi casa.

Yakumo: oh…bueno, está bien –dijo con ojitos desilusionados.

Naruto: ¿la quieres ver?

Yakumo: si…es que ella me prometió que me visitaría hoy.

Naruto: seguro que estuvo ocupada. En la mañana tenía que ir a la escuela y seguro ahora está haciendo tarea. Siempre es muy responsable.

Yakumo: está bien.

Naruto: mmm si quieres puedo llevarte a su casa –luego de que salieron esas palabras él se sorprendió de haberlas dicho. No esperaba ofrecerse para ver a Sakura.

Yakumo: ¿lo harías? ¡De verdad! Pero no quiero incomodarte –habló feliz.

Naruto: no hay problema. Vive frente a mi casa.

Yakumo: ¡entonces vamos! –dijo tomando su mano y empujándolo para que camine rápido.

Después de muchas canciones, toques estruendosos de un par de guitarras eléctricas y saltos alrededor del dormitorio, sobre la cama y gritonas risas que se escuchaban por toda la casa al fin las alocadas amigas se quedaron acostadas mirando el techo.

Ino: es buena terapia ¿no?

Sakura: jeje definitivamente.

Ino: ahora solo concéntrate en ti y en arreglar el hechizo.

Sakura: si tienes ra…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –el fuerte grito hizo que la rubia cayera al piso.

Ino: ¡ ¿QUE PASA, ESTAS LOCAAAAAAAA?

Sakura: tenía que encontrarme con esa niña de la que te conté hoy en la escuela…ella me daría la pista ¿recuerdas?

Ino: si, si y ¿dónde la encontrarías?

Sakura: mmm bueno, ella dijo que podía encontrarme pero ya está por anochecer y no quiero que le pase algo por salir tarde.

Ino: bueno, tal vez te encuentre mañana…

El timbre sonó un par de veces así que Sakura corrió para atender y no se esperó encontrar al dueño de los ojos azules más lindos.

Sakura: ho…hola Naruto! Que ha… -luego recordó en las fachas que estaba- ¡oh! ¡No puede ser!

Salió corriendo hacia su habitación dejando al rubio un poco, o más bien, bastante confundido. Él ya la había visto hasta en cortas pijamas y hasta una vez en brassiere (de casualidad) así que no entendió el porqué de esa reacción.

En la habitación de la pelirrosa: Sakura entró a su ropero y salió bien vestida.

Ino: ¿quién está abajo? ¿No me digas que Naruto?

Sakura: ¡si! Es Naruto…si quieres quédate aquí o puedes bajar conmigo –habló apresurada.

Ino: no, no. Ya me voy a mi casa. Te veo mañana.

Una vez que la joven apareció nuevamente en la entrada, más rápido que un relámpago, lucía hermosa. Con su lindo cabello rosa largo suelto y aunque a veces se vestía completamente diferente y un poco extraña que una cualquier otra chica, igual se veía preciosa y la ropa le quedaba perfecta. (Así la veía Naruto…extrañamente)

Sakura: hola de nuevo jeje disculpa que me fui así pero estaba en pijama y… -recordó lo que Ino le había dicho de él y Karin- mmm ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo secamente.

Naruto: ¿eres bipolar? Estabas contenta de verme y ahora me hablas así. Ya no quieres verme después de nuestro beso –dijo esto tomándola de la cintura pero Sakura no quiso caer ante sus brazos y más cuando sintió el aroma a mujer en su camiseta escolar así que se soltó.

Sakura: ¿a que viniste? –respondió separándose lo suficiente como para que ese fuerte perfume no la distraiga y la haga hacer una locura.

Naruto: te traje algo…o más bien a "alguien"

Sakura: ¿qué?

La ojijade esperó dentro mientras Naruto salía a mostrarle quien estaba afuera. Después de unos segundos apareció el rubio y una pequeña figura que sonrió al verla.

Yakumo: ¡Saku! ¡Te dije que te encontraría! –dijo abrazándola.

Sakura: ¡hola pequeña! Estoy feliz de que me encontraras sin problemas. Tenía miedo que por buscarme tarde te pase algo.

Naruto: discúlpenme si interrumpo un momento conmovedor pero ya me tengo que ir.

Sakura: seguro que para seguirte acostando con esa zorra –susurró.

Naruto: ¿algo que compartir con el resto de los presentes?

Sakura: no…bueno ya puedes irte. La puerta está abierta.

Naruto: bien.

Sakura: ¡bien!

Y se fue de la casa. Una vez que las chicas estuvieron solas empezó la conversación seria. La pequeña niña aparenta dulzura frente a los mortales pero en realidad es bastante madura y pareciera que es una adulta. En el mundo mágico aún no se le da un nombre a su clase pero en pocas palabras se podría decir hipotéticamente que ella es una especie de bola de cristal o un oráculo, pero lo que la hace ser diferente de esos calificativos es que dibuja a la perfección sus visiones y en pocos segundos, lo que no pasa con las bolas de cristal humanas y los oráculos. Además, no puede controlar sus visiones, no aparecen cuando ella quiere sino cuando las necesita.

Sakura: ¿por qué no me buscaste más temprano?

Yakumo: aún no estaba lista para darte la pista. Las cosas no son fáciles con mis predicciones. No aparecen cuando yo quiero sino cuando saben que ya pueden exponerse. Supe que te preocuparías por mí así que conseguí dar con Naruto para que me traiga hasta aquí.

Sakura: entonces vamos a la habitación mágica. Están a punto de venir mis papás y mi hermana y ellos ya no quieren que me meta en más problemas.

Yakumo: lo sé. Entonces vamos.

Una vez en la habitación se mantuvieron calladas unos minutos hasta que la "niña" habló.

Yakumo: necesito un lápiz y papel.

Sakura: si…espera –abrió un gran cajón y saco lo que la castaña necesitaba.

Yakumo: espera un minuto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había una increíble pintura donde había una biblioteca y ahí estaba Sakura de espaldas con un libro grande sobre una mesa.

Sakura: ¿dónde es eso?

Yakumo: ¿no lo reconoces?

Sakura: no…espera mmm esa puerta delante mío la he visto en algún momento… ¡es la sección prohibida de la biblioteca del mundo mágico!

Yakumo: ¡exacto! Ahí estará lo que necesitas para dar el siguiente paso.

Sakura: de verdad te agradezco tu ayuda pero… ¿no hay nada más? alguna pista que me ayude a aproximarme más.

Yakumo: lo siento Sakura pero hasta aquí puedo ayudarte. Tú tienes que solucionarlo sola y sé que puede ser difícil pero así son las cosas cuando te metes en problemas. Las soluciones vienen lentamente.

Sakura: ¿debo ir a la sección prohibida? ¡Es peligroso! Si me descubren mi papá tendrá más problemas de los que ya tiene por mi culpa.

Yakumo: si de verdad te importa harás lo necesario.

Sakura: ¡claro que me importa! Encontraré lo que me espera en esa biblioteca…¡sea lo que sea!


	7. Chapter 7: Dificultades

Se despertó con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado sintió un poco de alivio al saber que está a un paso menos de terminar ese tonto hechizo, pero a la vez está nerviosa porque ese día es la junta con el ministerio de magia.

Ayer por la noche, después de que Yakumo se fue, llego el memorando…

…

Para:

Sakura Haruno

Asunto:

Hechicería prohibida

El Ministerio de Magia llevará a cabo una reunión el día 18 de Mayo del 2011. En la reunión se discutirán los temas referentes al manejo indebido de la hechicería clase S que se ha alcanzado en las últimas semanas.

Es muy importante contar con su presencia.

Saludos a UD.

Atentamente  
>Hiruzen <em>Sarutobi<em>  
>Director-Ministro de Magia<p>

…

No sabe lo que le espera en esa junta pero aun así, nada le impedirá terminar lo que equivocadamente empezó.

Baja a tomar desayuno y ahí encuentra a Matsuri comiendo unas ricas tostadas mixtas así que le robó una, solo para lograr una graciosa discusión pero no le dijo nada…extraño.

Se sentó a su lado y de una pequeña chispa hizo aparecer una linda flor frente a su hermana, ¿podría sacarle una sonrisa así? Al parecer no, así que trato muchas formas de hacerla hablar pero nada servía. Después de unos cuantos intentos graciosos más se aburrió y comenzó a desayunar.

Sakura: Matsu, dime ¿qué tienes?

…

Sakura: si no me lo dices te pondré dejaré sin pelo ¿ok?

Matsuri: Saku no estoy de humor.

Sakura: eso me doy cuenta pero dime por qué.

Matsuri: nada importante (obvio no le diría que beso a su queridísimo primo…la pelirrosa no lo dejaría acercarse ni a un kilómetro de la casa)

Sakura: mmm ¿es por un…chico?

Matsuri: bu…bue…bueno

Sakura: ¡dilo ya Matsu! ¿Qué pasó con ese chico? Sabes que me puedes contar todo.

Matsuri: espero que si te digo lo que hice no pienses mal de mí –dijo apenada.

Sakura: solo dilo –respondió dulcemente.

Matsuri: bueno…lo que paso fue que…mmm…estaba con el chico y mientras lo miraba no sé qué pasó pero me quede embobada mirándolo y no pude evitar acercarme a él y besarlo…

Sakura: ¡queeeeeeeeee! Eso es tan dulce viniendo de tiiiiiii

Matsuri: Sakuraaa no me avergüenceees.

Sakura: ok, ok, discúlpame jeje y como reaccionó, que hiciste después, te correspondió, te dijo algo lindo, dime, dime –dijo emocionada y desesperada por saber las respuestas.

Matsuri: cálmate ¬¬U –acto seguido la pelirrosa se calmó- bueno, no sé muy bien lo que paso porque fue muy rápido, pero creo que correspondió mi beso. Al final la única reacción que tuve fue escapar.

Sakura: ¿por qué hiciste eso? Enana, nunca sabrás lo que él piensa de ti si haces eso.

Matsuri: me asuste –dijo tristemente.

Sakura: "no sabrás lo que te espera si no te arriesgas" –le aconsejo sonriendo- acércate a él y que las cosas actúen como deben. Si a él le importas y sintió lo mismo que tú al besarte entonces sabrá que hacer.

La menor de las hermanas se quedó pensativa por varios segundos pero reacciono de manera positiva, agradeció a su pelirrosa favorita y se fue a encontrar al chico que roba sus sueños.

Iba caminando por las calles cerca de la casa del pelirrojo pero empezó a dudar de su valentía, así que en vez de continuar su recorrido, hizo un desvío hacia el pequeño parque a su lado. Se sentó en una de las bancas y pensó en lo que haría o lo que diría. Se puso bastante nerviosa y al final tomó la decisión de regresar a su casa pero justo cuando dio tres pasos, escuchó una voz conocida detrás de ella…

Gaara: ¿Matsu? –su llamado la hizo girar.

Matsuri: ho…hola Gaara.

Gaara: ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Matsuri: bu…bu…bueno solo empecé a caminar y terminé aquí –lo miró embelesada con sus grandes y tiernos ojos oscuros.

Gaara: ¿te…te gu…gustaría que te acompañe a tu casa?

Matsuri: ¿en serio? –El ojiverde asintió- claro, está bien.

Gaara: entonces vamos…

…¡ay Gaara aquí estabas! –dijo una voz interrumpiendo el pequeño y momentáneo mundo que había formado la pareja.

Gaara: ahhh, la olvidé… -susurró.

…no te encontré en la esquina, pensé que ya habías entrado a la heladería pero tampoco te vi, ¿pensabas abandonarme? Jeje –dijo coquetamente.

Gaara: no, es solo que…

…¿con quién estas? –Dijo mirando detrás de él- ¡Ah, Hola Matsu! ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo alegremente.

Matsuri: hola Ino. Solo estaba paseando –habló tratando de sonar amable.

Ino: ¿quieres acompañarnos a tomar un helado? Estábamos en una cita pero no hay problema si nos acompañas…

Matsuri: ah, están en una cita…bueno no quiero interrumpirlos. Gracias por la invitación Ino pero creo que mejor me voy –dijo un poco afligida mirando al pelirrojo. Se dio vuelta y caminó de regreso.

Estaba a dos cuadras de llegar a su casa pero una mano la jaló, girándola de repente hacia él. Ya deben saber de quién se trata; pero ni siquiera lo miró, sino más bien lo empujó y siguió su camino.

Gaara: espera Matsu! No es lo que parece…ella fue la que me invitó y es mi amiga así que acep…

Matsuri: …no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. El hecho de que te besé no me da derechos contigo, así que olvida todo lo que paso porque yo lo haré –dijo sin voltear.

Gaara: ¿te puedo decir algo?

Matsuri: si, dime.

Gaara: eres adorable.

Esas dos palabras conmovieron a la castaña de una forma difícil de explicar. Giró y se sorprendió de manera agradable al verlo a solo unos centímetros de ella.

Gaara: el día que me besaste, no pensé que saldrías corriendo. Quise hablar pero cuando pude tocar tu puerta me acobarde.

Matsuri: está bien, no hay nada de qué hablar. Anda con Ino, no está bien dejar plantada a una mujer.

Gaara: no la deje plantada…pero ese no es el caso. Matsu lo voy a decir rápido y espero que quede claro.

Matsuri: tengo que regresar a mi casa porque es tarde y no tengo permi…

Gaara: ¡ME GUSTAS!

Y después de esas palabras que emocionan a cualquier chica enamorada, concluyó el momento con un mágico beso.

…

SAKURA POV

Pasaron las horas y al fin llegó el momento que estaba esperando: me van a juzgar. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarme pero debo confiar en las palabras que preparé.

Estoy sentada en "la silla de confesión" y ahora si los nervios se apoderaron de mi cuerpo. Frente a mi esta todo el ministerio y al consejo de magia y a mis espaldas, sentados a lo lejos se encuentran mis papás y mi feliz hermana.

Y ahora comienza todo…

Orochimaru: buenas noches a todos los presentes. El día de hoy estamos todos presentes para juzgar a la practicante de hechicería, Sakura Haruno. Ahora le daré la palabra al consejero Kabuto que planteará los puntos a juzgar.

Y ahí está el lamedor de suelas, llamado Kabuto. El consejero más arrastrado del mundo mágico que hace todo lo que Orochimaru dice con tal de llegar a ser ministro, aunque a veces creo que está enamorado del viejo.

Kabuto: gracias señor Orochimaru. Buenas noches a todos los ministros y consejeros, además de la familia Haruno. Los dos puntos a juzgar son los siguientes: el primero es el uso de magia prohibida y el segundo es el empleo de un hechizo permanente sobre un mortal.

La sola mención de Naruto me hace cosquillitas en el estómago. Tengo un mal presentimiento, espero estar equivocada y que el mal augurio me falle solo esta vez. Cada vez que algo malo va a pasar, una escoba se cae…y para mi mala suerte hoy pasó.

Kabuto: después de los puntos planteados continuaremos con las palabras del director. Ahora Sakura puedes defenderte antes de dar tu castigo por la claridad de tus actos…

Sarutobi: espera Kabuto. Aun puede haber alguna razón por la cual no tomemos una decisión drástica.

Sakura: gracias señor director. Bueno yo utilice ese anillo prohibido por el bien de una persona especial para mí. El receptor del hechizo es mi mejor amigo y solo lo hice por su bien, no quería que se sintiera mal por no corresponderle. De verdad estoy arrepentida por mis actos.

Kabuto: es tarde para lamentarse…ya estás en este juicio y no saldrás bien de esta al igual que tu padre, ya que tus actitudes solo son el resultado de una mala educación…

Orochimaru: Kabuto! No creo que atacar de esa manera sea lo mejor. Aunque dentro de todo hay algo de cierto.

Sakura: ¡¿de que están hablando? –Dije alterada- no pueden atacar a mis papás de esa forma. Ellos no tienen la culpa por un error mío…

Fujitaka: hija, no te alteres. Tal vez tienen razón, no he estado pendiente de ustedes por estar ocupado con los preparativos de mi asenso…

Sakura: claro que no papá. Es normal que estés ocupado porque tomaras el mando en el mundo mágico y creo que es algo que requiere mucho de tu tiempo.

Kabuto: es obvio que alguien como el señor Fujitaka no es la mejor opción para ser el nuevo director del ministerio. Si no sabe ocuparse de su familia qué les hace pensar que podría encargarse de todo el mundo mágico. La mejor persona para el puesto es nuestro querido ministro Orochimaru.

Sakura: ¿de qué hablas lame suelas?

Kabuto: solo digo la verdad. Nadie está mejor preparado que el señor Orochimaru.

Ante estas palabras, ese tenebroso ser de piel grisácea sonrió de manera triunfante, pero sus facciones cambiaron ante el estruendoso sonido de un rayo que impactó contra el techo de la enorme sala donde todos se encontraban concentrados.

Sarutobi: ¡YA BASTA! –Dijo serio con su varita en la mano- esta reunión no es para hablar del ascenso del señor Haruno, que se llevará a cabo de todas maneras.

Kabuto: eso lo veremos –pensó.

Sarutobi: bueno Sakura, lo que hiciste es grave, fue un grave error. Supongo que estarás arrepentida ¿no?

Sakura: si señor y mucho. Desearía no haberlo hecho porque yo…Ummm nada olvídelo –estuve a punto de confesarle a todo el mundo mágico que estoy enamorada de un mortal.

Sarutobi: entonces, Kabuto ¿cuál es la sentencia que propuse el consejo de magia?

Kabuto: lamentablemente la señorita Haruno hizo algo imperdonable…ha traicionado la confianza que le tienen todos a su familia y además de eso, manejo la voluntad de un mortal a su antojo…

Sarutobi: estás hablando de más Kabuto. Solo quiero saber su decisión.

Kabuto: por supuesto. La decisión tomada fue mantenerla aislada de todo, en una dimensión deferente y custodiada por veinte acromántulas y despojarla de sus poderes mágicos.

Sonomi: ¡no pueden hacerlo!

Fujitaka: no lo permitiremos. ¡Ni hablar!

Kabuto: claro que podemos hacerlo y lo haremos.

No pueden hacerme algo así, tal vez esa sería una sentencia adecuada pero si lo hubiera hecho con malas intenciones y es obvio que no fue así.

Me quedé mirando al director y vi como alguien detrás de él se acercaba a su oído y le decía algo. No podía reconocer aquella figura ya que llevaba una capucha negra que le cubría el rostro.

Después de unos minutos donde mis nervios incrementaron de sobremanera, al fin escuche las palabras de la persona que decidiría que pasaría conmigo.

Sarutobi: no será castigada de esa forma…es extremista –dijo calmado- además, Sakura nunca ha sido una mala persona y no merece ser tratada tan severamente.

Sakura: muchas gracias señor Sarutobi.

Sarutobi: pero eso no quiere decir que no haremos algo al respecto.

Sakura: ¿y bien? Quiero saber que será por favor.

Sarutobi: te quitaré tus poderes por un mes –dijo bajando de su estrado y acercándose a Sakura.

Sakura: ¿un mes?

Sarutobi: así es…creo que es lo justo por tus actos.

Sakura: está bien. Estoy lista –dije cerrando mis ojos.

Sentí como si me hubieran cortado a la mitad. Todos mis poderes fueron absorbidos por el viejo Sarutobi… ¡ESPEREN…Si no tengo mis poderes no podré entrar al mundo mágico y menos buscar la información que necesito de la biblioteca!

No me pueden quitar mis poderes, ¡no ahora! Pero…ya no puedo hacer nada, el proceso termino y pude ver mis poderes en una gran esfera de energía de muchos colores sobre la mano del director.

Sarutobi: todo terminó. Pueden ir a casa –dijo refiriéndose a todos los presentes.

¿Por qué todo se me complica? ¿Un error puede tener tantas consecuencias? No puedo arreglar las cosas sin poderes. No puedo entrar en pánico, debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

…

NARUTO POV

Estuve aquí sentado toda la tarde y aun no me muevo. Lo único que he hecho estas horas es escuchar música en mi iPod. De repente veo a Sakura llegar a su casa con toda su familia…todos están cabizbajos, ¿qué habrá pasado? ¿Debería acercarme? No pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Caminé hacia ellos y antes de que yo diga algo, la señora Sonomi ya me había saludado con las mismas ganas de siempre. Nunca me ha tratado mal aunque algunas veces peleé con Sakura.

Sonomi: que gusto verte hijo. ¿Quieres entrar un momento? –ella siempre quiso que estuviera con Sakura… ¿aún me querrá para ella?

Naruto: bueno solo venía a saludar pero si Sakura me quiere en su casa entonces entrare –dije tratando de seducir a la pelirrosa y parece que funciona.

Sakura: puedes entrar.

…

SAKURA POV

Después de entrar, nos fuimos al patio trasero y nos sentamos cerca de la piscina. Estoy demasiado deprimida y aunque no seamos amigos, lo necesito a mi lado.

Naruto: ¿estás bien? Te ves triste.

Sakura: ¿triste? No jeje para nada, está todo bien –creo que soné convincente.

Naruto: ¿y por qué faltaste a clase?

Sakura: ¿por qué tanto interés?

Naruto: es que dieron un anuncio. Va a haber un paseo de investigación, el profesor dijo que haremos un proyecto en parejas y te escogí…si no te molesta.

Sakura: ¿por qué me escogiste?

Naruto: eres la mejor alumna del colegio y yo no voy muy bien que digamos.

Sakura: oh…bueno –una pequeña chispa de esperanza se había asomado en mi…pero parece que ya me debo acostumbrar a sus rechazos.

Naruto: entonces… ¿qué dices?

Sakura: está bien…supongo que ya todos deben tener a su compañero.

Naruto: bien…el paseo es este fin de semana. Aquí tienes el permiso para que tus papás lo firmen y esta es la hoja con todos los datos.

Me entregó las fichas y nuestras manos se rozaron haciendo que nos miremos fijamente. No pude evitar sonrojarme y aún más al ver que acercaba lentamente su rostro al mío. En ese momento sabía que solo finge todo lo que hace pero inevitablemente me deje llevar y nuestros labios se unieron.

Primero el beso fue suave pero después se volvió demandante. Me empujó suavemente hacia atrás y se nos acostamos en el borde de la piscina; él estaba sobre mí primero acariciando uno de mis brazos y después fue bajando lentamente hasta mis piernas.

Un poco temerosa puse mis manos sobre su pecho acariciándolo suavemente y pude sentir como tembló un poco.

Sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello dejando rastros de sus besos y de pronto sentí como su mano se posó sobre mis pechos, acariciándolos y provocando que un gemido saliera desde lo más profundo de mi cuerpo.

Pasamos mucho tiempo de esa forma, con deliciosas caricias que nunca había recibido y sensaciones que no pensé sentir tan pronto y más aun de parte de Naruto.

Quería experimentar aún más pero un extraño temor se apoderó de mi al darme cuenta que las manos del rubio pasó por debajo de mi blusa y ahí reaccioné empujándolo delicadamente para no ahuyentarlo.

Sakura: mmm…es muy tarde y mañana tenemos clases –dije jadeante.

Naruto: ¿qué? Pero…no… ¿qué? Ummm está bien –lo vi molesto y creo saber por qué es…los hombres son predecibles. (YO: ¡SIN ANIMOS DE OFENDER!)

Sakura: entonces…nos vemos mañana.

Naruto: si…hasta mañana.

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta. Se despidió algo seco pero no importa…el momento que tuvimos hace un minuto fue una experiencia bastante placentera y ni sus miradas tensas me haría sentir mal.

Me quedé toda la noche pensando en lo que me hizo sentir. Cada vez me enamoro más de el a pesar de que él a veces siga tratándome fríamente.

Algo me dice que pasará algo bueno en el paseo que se acerca. Muchos momentos a solas con Naruto…espero que sean buenos.


	8. Chapter 8: Tu pensamiento y el mio

SAKURA POV

Llegó el fin de semana y con este el viaje de investigación a la playa donde veríamos las clases de peces para la clase de biología…me atrevo a decir que es bastante aburrido.

Lo único que me anima es que podre estar dos días al lado de Naruto. Tal vez pueda lograr al menos que no me odie y seamos aunque sea un poco más cercanos, sé que no será como antes pero espero lograr algo.

No me dejaré llevar por el maldito hechizo…lo haré cambiar así sea a palos, jum! –dijo con cara asesina.

Kakashi: bien chicos, ¿están todos listos y con sus parejas?

…: ¡falta la tonta de mi pareja! –dijo un chico nuevo que entro hace unos días al colegio y a mi salón.

…: a quien llamas tonta ¿eh? –dijo un aura mala detrás de este chico.

…: jejeje disculpa Karin –respondió temeroso. Parece que estos dos ya se conocen.

Kakashi: bueno Suigetsu, si no tienes otra protesta ¿nos vamos?

Suigetsu: si profesor.

Kakashi: bien. Sakura!

Sakura: ¿si?

Kakashi: cuando estemos todos en el bus, tomas asistencia nuevamente ¿ok?

Sakura: está bien –el trabajo de la delegada…ajjj.

Una vez que subimos, tome lista y emprendimos el viaje. Me senté al lado de Naruto y apenas giré mi rostro para decirle solo "hola", se puso sus audífonos…ok, me bajo un poco la esperanza pero no me vencerá… ¡claro que no!

Kakashi: mientras viajamos, ¿qué les parece una ronda de canciones?

A todos les gustó la idea y entonces Kakashi empezó a tocar su guitarra…todas las chicas se quedaron embobadas por lo sexy que se veía tocando. Debo reconocer que yo también caí en sus redes acústicas por un momento.

Nadie se animaba a cantar la canción que tocaba, pero yo no me pude resistir y me paré al lado de mi profesor favorito para articular esa canción que es de mis favoritas…

LOVE ALIVE-HEART

The Sky was dark this morning  
>When I raised my head<br>I stood at the window -  
>Darkness was my bane<p>

Suddenly a sunbeam arch  
>Thrilled me to my weary heart<br>It was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen

I knew I had to keep my Love  
>Keep my Love alive<br>Keep my Love - Keep my Love live

Baby I want you to roll me  
>Hold me in your love<br>No more habits, promises and jive  
>Ever since I was a baby girl<br>Wanted one thing most in this world  
>It was to Keep My Love -<br>Keep My Love alive

I want to keep my Love  
>Keep my Love alive<br>Keep my Love  
>keep my love alive<p>

You're up there under the spotlight  
>Your silver trophy shines<br>With all you got, my lord!  
>You must get high<br>You need a whole lot more than money  
>You need more than to survive<br>You need to keep your Love  
>Keep your Love alive<p>

Me animó aún más el mensaje de la canción ya que la canté con todas las intenciones de que Naruto entendiera que estaba dedicada a él. Lo miraba en cada palabra que salió de mis labios y, no es que me haga ideas pero sé que sus ojos no se despegaron de mí ni un minuto. Parecían como…admirados.

NARUTO POV

Llegamos a la playa y estaba como la recuerdo…hermosa. Dejamos las cosas en los búngalos y salimos todos a comer algo ya que llegamos para el desayuno…¡siiiii! Para mi desgracia, nos tuvimos que levantar muy temprano para aprovechar todo el día de playa.

Hace mucho que no venía a enredarme en las deliciosas olas con mi tabla. Era increíble esa época en la que veníamos con el grupo de siempre a hacer fogatas, nadar y… ¿por qué no decirlo? Algunas veces también a emborracharnos porque todos pasamos de año…jeje, ¡días perfectos! Pero que cambiaron por culpa de Sakura.

La miré…pero por una extraña razón ya no tengo ojos de odio hacia ella. Debo reconocer que se ve muy linda con esa fachada playera y su cabello lleno de bonitos rulos como siempre se le hacían con este clima.

Debo estar loco por siquiera pensar en cambiar mis intenciones… ¡JA!

Llegamos al acuario y caminamos en mancha hasta llegar al centro donde Kakashi nos empezó a dar indicaciones para hacer el entretenidísimo trabajo. Notaron mi sarcasmo ¿no? La verdad solo vine porque después de unas pocas horas de "investigación" podremos gozar de la playa.

Kakashi: bueno chicos…estaremos aquí tres horas para que vean las especies marinas y me hagan una lista de diez 20 especies que les hayan llamado la atención. Hoy harán diez y mañana las que quedan. En cada acuario hay una lista de especies donde podrán apuntar sus características. En una hora tendrán su descanso para almorzar y luego continuarán. Después de terminar la primera parte podrán tener toda la tarde libre.

Todos escuchamos y cuando terminó tomamos a nuestras parejas para hacer la investigación. Solo seguí a Sakura a donde quisiera ir porque de verdad me da igual esta tarea.

Nos fuimos al área de los peces de agua salada porque según ella son las especies más "lindas". Llegamos y ella comenzó a contemplar esos aburridos animales.

Sakura: son hermosos –dijo admirándolos.

Naruto: la verdad ella era la que se ve hermosa mirándolos fascinada… ¿QUE? ¡ESTOY LOCO! –pensé.

Sakura: bueno aquí están la lista y las fotografías de los peces de este estanque. Yo te señalo los mejores y tú los buscas en la lista ¿ok?

Naruto: si, como sea –dije aburrido.

Parece que no le gustó mucho mi respuesta pero no me importa. Estuvimos trabajando rápido y terminamos las veinte especies esperando que Kakashi nos dé las 3 horas de mañana para hacer lo que queramos.

Sakura: bueno, ya hable con Kakashi y dice que podemos tener las horas de trabajo de mañana para hacer cualquier cosa.

Naruto: que bueno…me voy.

Sakura: e…esp…espera, ¿puedo ir contigo?

Naruto: ¿para qué?

Sakura: quisiera acompañarte… ¿no puedo? –lamentablemente no pude resistirme a su mirada de cachorrito.

Naruto: jmmm está bien, vamos a las rocas.

FIN NARUTO POV

Se fueron juntos a la zona de las rocas y se quedaron ahí sentados sin decir ni una palabra, pero había algo que se sentía bien…la presencia del otro era tranquilizadora y junto a la brisa marina se mezclaba una sensación placentera.

Sakura: ¿qué planeas hacer mañana en las horas libres que tenemos?

Naruto: no lo sé aun. Creo que voy a bucear.

Sakura: ah está bien…yo creo que solo iré a caminar.

SAKURA POV

Ya no puedo ser directa con él, pensará que estoy desesperada por tener su atención, así que no le pedí ir a bucear con él, aunque me encantaría. Seguimos mirando las olas golpear bajo nuestros pies…se sentía de maravilla este momento, no pude evitarlo y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. No dijo nada por unos minutos y eso me dio un poco de alegría hasta que habló.

Naruto: bueno mmm tengo que irme –se levantó rápido y lo imité.

Sakura: ¡espera! ¿Por qué te vas? –dije triste.

Naruto: estoy un poco cansado, no hemos parado en todo el día.

Sakura: pe…pero…

Quise decirle algo más, cualquier cosa para que no se vaya pero resbale con las rocas húmedas y caí pesadamente al mar.

Aún tenía oxígeno en mis pulmones pero se acabaría pronto así que intenté hacer el hechizo para respirar bajo el agua. No recordaba un pequeñísimo detalle…¡NO TENGO MAGIA! En ese momento empecé a desesperarme para salir pero las cosas empeoraron; me cansé y ya me había hundido lo suficiente como para no poder subir por aire. No pude pero, antes de quedar inconsciente vi una figura que me tomaba de la cintura y me llevaba a la superficie, pero me desmayé antes de ver la luz del sol.

_¿Dónde estoy? Está todo oscuro. Mis pies se sienten tibios y se comienzan a calentar cada vez más y más pero no me lastiman. Hay una luz amarillenta a lo lejos, ¿qué será? Mis piernas me impulsan para ir hacia ella y ya estoy cerca pero esa luz se empieza a extender más y ahora estoy alrededor de enormes llamas que quieren quemarme. NOOO! AUXILIOOOOO!..._

…_Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…_

_¿Quién está ahí? ¿Quién me habla? Hay unos ojos gigantes frente a mí, mirándome tenebrosos y muy afilados, de color verde con la pupila negra con el agujero más profundo. ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

…_pronto me pertenecerás –dijo gravemente y una enorme garra me atrapó bruscamente y me envolvió con un aura malévola._

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Tosí fuertemente y mi viste comenzó a aclarar hasta que vi frente a mi unos ojos completamente diferentes a los de mi sueño. Eran aquellos azules como el mar en el que caí…es Naruto que esta igual de empapado que yo.

Asustada por esa pesadilla que tuve, me abalancé sobre él y lo envolví entre mis brazos empezando a llorar. He pasado muchas cosas ya que después de todo, los hechiceros tenemos una vida un poco extraña pero este sueño me dejo aterrorizada porque fue muy real.

Sentí como sus fuertes brazos me abrazaron y me sentí protegida. Si bien puede ser malo y brusco a veces, también me puede hacer flotar en una nube.

Naruto: ya paso…está todo bien. Felizmente te salve antes de que fuera tarde aunque tuve que hacerte respiración de boca a boca.

Sakura: ¿eso hi…hiciste? –me sonroje al saber que he tenido sus labios nuevamente sobre los míos.

Naruto: ¿te sientes bien? Estas muy roja. Mejor vamos a tu habitación para que descanses.

Sakura: parece que sigue siendo muy despistado –pensé- no te preocupes, estoy b… ¡espera! ¿Estás preocupado por mí?

Naruto: no, para nada.

Sakura: ah…mmm…bueno.

Naruto: es que ya estás bien. Pero cuando te vi caer…bueno…sé que las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros pero te vi caer al mar y sentí como si…como si algo hubiera entrado en mi cuerpo y no pude evitar lanzarme para salvarte –vi que en serio se siente extraño por la nueva sensación que se ha apoderado de él.

Sakura: ok…gracias por ayudarme.

Naruto: fue algo que no pude evitar –sonrió.

No puedo creer que me haya sonreído de esa forma sincera que él sabe hacerlo. Nuevamente no pude evitar abrazarlo, algo me dice que ha cambiado.

Naruto: vamos a tu habitación ¿ok?

Sakura: está bien. Vamos.

Me ofreció su espalda para llevarme cargada y agradecí mucho el gesto ya que me sentía agotada. Caminó en silencio mucho tiempo hasta que habló.

NARUTO POV

Naruto: las cosas van a cambiar…todos nuestros amigos me han dicho que te has sentido mal por mi actitud y, después de pensar que te podría haber pasado algo peor, ahora sé que no tengo por qué odiarte.

No dijo nada. ¿Por qué no responde? ¿Que estará pasando por su cabeza?

Llegamos a su habitación y cuando la bajé de mi espalda se dirigió al baño con una muda de ropa. Después que salió me quede sentado mirándola.

Naruto: estas muy linda.

Sakura: gracias –dijo sonrojada. Estaba con un vestido de tirantes, blanco y muy corto.

Naruto: quisiera saber si mmm…si…me perdonas por cómo te he tratado. Fui un patán…

Sakura: yo tampoco te he tratado bien. Te seguía las peleas…

Naruto: ¿amigos otra vez?

Sakura: ¿lo dices en serio? –preguntó sorprendida.

Naruto: claro. Seamos los mismos de antes, ¿qué dices?

Sakura: está bien –dijo feliz.

Vi cómo se acercó a mí y me abrazó así que le correspondí. No puedo creer que haya caído tan fácil; no voy a negar que extrañamente me preocupo pensar que se pudo haber ahogado pero en cuanto supe que estaba bien mis sentimientos fueron los mismos…sigo odiándola.

Ino: aaay al fin terminamos la primera parte del trabajooo –dijo estirándose.

Gaara: si…hay que unirnos a los demás.

Ino: ¿estás bien? Te noto raro hace unos días.

Gaara: sí, estoy bien. No sé de donde sacas que estoy raro.

Ino: es que…bueno antes estabas más cariñoso conmigo pero ahora ni siquiera me miras.

Gaara: ¡no tengo nada Ino! ¡No seas pesada!

Ino: ¿qué? Óyeme no tienes derecho a tratarme así ¿ok? Algo tienes y descubriré que es… ¡no puede ser que por un tiempo estés embobado conmigo y ahora de repente ya no me das ni la hora!

Gaara: no seas engreída… ¿acaso no puedo fijarme en otra?

Ino: es que…

Gaara: ¡déjame tranquilo! ¡Eres desesperante! ¡Me quise enamorar de otra y punto! ¡Acéptalo!

Ino: ¡el hecho de que te enamores de otra no significa que debas tratar de esa forma!...¡No me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida! –se fue corriendo.

Gaara: ¡Ino! Espera… ¡Aaash! ¡Fui un tonto! –Dijo triste- me puse nervioso por que sepa que me gusta mi prima… ¡ERES UN TARADO GAARA! –pensó.

Por otro lado se encontraba la rubia llorando por las palabras que escuchó hace solo unos segundos. Vio los pies de alguien frente a ella así que levantó la cabeza…era Hinata.

Hinata: ¿qué te paso amiga? –dijo sentándose a su lado abrazándola.

Ino: Gaara me ha rechazado groseramente.

Hinata: ¿qué? No entiendo…si él ha estado interesado en ti desde siempre.

Ino: me dijo que se enamoró de otra…esa perra lo va a lamentar.

Hinata: ¿sabes quién es?

Ino: ah pues mmm…no; ¡pero lo voy a averiguar!

Hinata: creo que ella tampoco debe saber de ti y, si se enamoraron no puedes hacer nada. No lo defiendo porque no debió tratarte mal pero no puedes evitar algo que pasa por cosas del destino.

Ino: ¿por qué hablas tan inspirada?

Hinata: mmm…es…es que…

Ino: escúpelo –dijo insistentemente.

Hinata: es que…aaay…Kiba y yo somos algo más que amigos.

Ino: ¡QUE! ¡NO TE LO CREOOO! –dijo emocionada.

Hinata: jeje…si…me dijo que quería ser mi novio pero…yo…

Ino: ¡¿LE DIJISTE QUE NO?

Hinata: ¡no! No es eso –rió nerviosa- es que le dije que…

FLASHBACK

Kiba: por favor, respóndeme…no me dejes con la curiosidad ¿si?

Hinata: es…es que…

Kiba: no te estoy obligando a nada…

Hinata: ¡no! Si, lo sé pero…en el grupo sabemos de tu actitud con las chicas y…bueno…que eres un poco jugador…por eso no se…

Kiba: está bien…lo entiendo –dijo dolido- entonces…piénsalo. Te voy a esperar –se estaba alejando pero la ojiperla lo detuvo.

Hinata: ¡no, espera! –Lo detuvo tomando su mano- quisiera intentarlo…puedo darte una oportunidad para que…para que me demuestres que has cambiado –sonrió.

Kiba: ¿de verdad? –Ella asintió- ¡está bien! Yo te voy a demostrar que te merezco –no pudo resistirlo más y la besó suavemente para después profundizarlo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ino: QUE LINDOOOS! Discúlpame por haberte hecho preocupar después de tu momento de felicidad…no debí ser tan egoísta.

Hinata: está bien amiga, tú no sabías.

Ino: bueno…hay que ir a contárselo a Sakura –dijo tomándola de la mano y corriendo hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba su mejor amiga.

Mientras esto ocurría, había dos chicos que aún se encontraban abrazados sintiendo los latidos del corazón del otro.

SAKURA POV

Me separó de él un poco y en cuanto vi sus ojos ya no me pude detener. Lo besé apasionadamente…sé que esta no es mi forma de ser pero últimamente cuando está cerca de mí soy otra; soy una chica que no le avergüenza acariciarlo y besar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Él empezó a deslizar sus dedos desde mi cabello hasta mi cintura y tomo mis caderas con ambas manos para cargarme y luego me deposito sobre la cama sin dejar de besarme. Sentí su frio y aun húmedo cuerpo sobre el mío y eso provocó que se me erizara la piel de una forma placentera. Ahora sus manos recorren mis piernas y luego muy suavemente se atrevió a tocar mi intimidad…yo no estaba usando ninguna ropa interior debajo así que su tacto me sorprendió mucho pero él no me dejó decir ni una palabra ya que profundizó aún más nuestro beso…si es que eso era posible.

Comenzó tocarme incesantemente en esa parte de mi cuerpo que era inexplorable hasta que Naruto la tomó. Yo acariciaba su espalda y ahora me atrevo a bajar hacia su bien formado trasero haciendo que diera un respingo…creo que no se lo esperaba.

Ahora está tomando mis pechos sobre la tela de mi vestido y los masajea delicadamente así que mis gemidos ya no se hicieron esperar. Hasta hace un momento los podía controlar pero ahora ya no puedo parar. Sus besos se posaron en mi cuello y fueron bajando por mi pecho, entendí a donde quería llegar pero mi cuerpo estaba experimentando unas sensaciones demasiado fuertes así que no podía dejar que se detuviera…es delicioso.

Decidí atreverme a tomar el control y me coloqué sobre él. Deslice mis manos sobre su pecho y sus marcados pero no exagerados abdominales y lo besé con deseo mientras él tomaba mis caderas y hacia un movimiento de vaivén sobre su aparentemente dotada entrepierna.

Seguimos así por mucho tiempo más y no queríamos parar pero parece que el destino aun no quiere que atraviese esa línea de la virginidad. Escuchamos el suave crujir de la puerta y nos separamos rápidamente, miramos en dirección a esta pero no había nadie sin embargo se había quedado media abierta.

Naruto: me tengo que ir…pueden venir las chicas –dijo con el aliento pesado.

Sakura: tienes razón –me sentía muy cansada.

Naruto: bueno, te veo en la fogata ¿si? –dijo sonriendo.

Sakura: claro, ahí estaré –le devolví el gesto.

Caminó hacia la puerta y se fue cerrándola detrás de él. Me quedé pensando en todo lo que había pasado y sigo sin entender… ¿cómo es que ha cambiado tan de repente? ¿Habrá sido por mí? Una vez leí que cuando una persona se encuentra en estado de peligro se anulan los hechizos sobre el receptor… ¿será que eso está ocurriendo? Tengo que averiguarlo con más ánimo cuando pueda ir a la biblioteca del mundo mágico. Espero que sea eso, así no tendré que arriesgar más a mi familia.

Hay otra cosa que aún me inquieta, ese sueño tan real que tuve mientras estuve inconsciente. Fue aún más extraño que el hecho de que Naruto cambiara…bueno no será más extraño pero igual me altera un poco los nervios.

Aaay no puedo evitar suspirar al pensar que en un momento podré ver de nuevo a Naruto en la fogata.

FIN SAKURA POV

Naruto: cayó…en serio cayó, y solo por unas palabras bonitas y una sonrisa falsa. Debería ser actor –pensó sonriendo ladinamente.

Después de que el rubio saliera del cuarto de la ojijade, sintió una presencia cerca así que se dio la vuelta pensando que Sakura había salido tontamente detrás de él…pero no fue así. No le tomó importancia así que siguió su camino para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Lo que no sabía es que si había una persona detrás, escondida entre las sombras que producía el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte en un bello atardecer.

…así que por eso te comportabas así. ¡Hmp! ¡Eres un mentiroso Naruto!

…¿hablando sola de nuevo?

…déjame sola Suigetsu.

Suigetsu: ¡vamos Karin! No seas amargada –dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Karin: ¡DIJE QUE TE FUERAS! –le gritó en la cara.

Suigetsu: está bien, está bien me voy.

El chico de raro aspecto se estaba por ir pero Karin rápidamente recordó algo…

Karin: ¡NO, NO!... ¡ESPERA!

Suigetsu: quien te entiende ¿eh? ¿Me voy o me quedo?

Karin: QUEDATE!

Suigetsu: ¿quieres otro momento inolvidable como el que tuvimos hoy frente al mar? –dijo seductoramente.

Karin: ¡cállate y escucha! ¡Quiero que me lleves con tu superior ahora!

Suigetsu: ¡¿ahora?... ¡Pero ya va a empezar la fogata!

Karin: hazlo por mí ¿si? –dijo cariñosamente tomándole la mano y llevándola atrevidamente hacia uno de sus pechos.

Suigetsu: e…es…est…esta b…bien. Vamos.

La pelirroja tomó a Suigetsu y lo besó con fuerza y mucha pasión. Después se fueron hacia el mar y se perdieron entre las olas. Gracias a que el tritón la tenía tomando de la mano ella podía respirar y hablar bajo el agua.

Llegaron hasta un inmenso castillo lleno de muchas especies marinas y hasta tiburones pero el chico la tranquilizo diciéndole que no lastiman a los tritones. Una vez dentro del castillo, fueron hacia un salón donde había un trono gigantesco en el cual se encontraba un imponente tritón de tamaño proporcional a donde se encontraba sentado; delante de él había una fuente con un agua extraña de colores brillantes…

Suigetsu: buenas tardes señor Acartós –dijo inclinándose frente a él y obligando a Karin a que lo imitara.

Acartós: buenas tardes joven Suigetsu. ¿A qué se debe tu visita? Hace días que no apareces por estas aguas.

Suigetsu: estuve en la tierra. Verá, la joven que ve aquí a mi lado necesita de su ayuda.

Acartós: está bien, que necesitas –dijo refiriéndose a Karin.

Karin: señor Acartós, tengo un problema con un chico mortal. Soy un elfo pero me enamoré de él.

Acartós: y que quieres que haga… ¿quieres que se enamore de ti?

Karin: sí señor. Pero él está enamorado de otra y quiero que se olvide de ella.

Acartós: bien…acércate –la chica obedeció y se acercó de la con Suigetsu- toma una pequeña cantidad del agua de esta fuente.

Karin: ¿qué es? –dijo tomando el agua que, una vez en su mano, se convirtió en una bolita muy pequeña y de color azul oscuro.

Acartós: es una reserva de mis poderes. Puedo convertirla en lo que necesite y…ahí lo tienes. Vas a poner esa energía que tienes en tu mano sobre su pecho, en el lugar de su corazón y la magia actuará sola…él se enamorará de ti en cuanto te vea.

Karin: muchas gracias señor –dijo sonriendo falsamente- el me mintió diciendo que no la ama pero lo descubrí en la playa llevándola en brazos y después estaba en la habitación de esta besándola.

Suigetsu: así que por eso cortaste el momento que estuvimos juntos cerca al mar.

Acartós: espero haberte ayudado lo suficiente. Pueden retirarse.

Una vez dicho eso, ambos hicieron la reverencia de despedida y se fueron.

Karin: te vi con Sakura en la cama…ahora no tienes como mentirme. Aun la amas, pero es mejor que te vayas olvidando de ella porque ahora si serás mío –pensó


End file.
